The Ghost of Casper High
by Soarra
Summary: Sam is a new student of Casper High, when she meets Tucker Foley her extremely boring day turns exciting. He tells her of the ghost of Casper High and she wants to see it for herself. Will they be able to help the ghost? What about the Elders and the Ignotum Twins?
1. Howls and Shreiks

**A/N:Tah dah! New story!*presents story dramaticly*It's new mind you so it won't good that quickly.I made it for the angry mob!*points nervously at a shaking closet. whispers*help me!**

**Disclaimer-Do I look like a guy to you? I certainly hope not**

The Ghost of Casper High

Chapter 1-Howls and Shrieks

Sam Manson let out a sigh of releif as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and the beggining of the teacher-free afternoon. She walked quickly out of the classroom and down the hall in search of her locker. Pulling a slip of paper out of her backpack, Sam searched for the locker number 234. Unsurprisingly, she found it in the oldest part of the school. Sam had moved into Amity Park a two weeks ago. Her parents claimed it was because their 'work' led them there. Of course, Sam knew they were lying and that they only came so they could meet(or stalk) the billionare mayor, Vladimir Masters.

Sam checked the paper again and twisted the combination into the locker. She pulled on the lock and gritted her teeth as it stayed shut. Sam entered the combination again checking if each number was right and it still wouldn't open. As she entered the combination for the third time and tryed to open it, a fist came and banged the locker. It popped open. The goth looked at the kid in surprise.

He had dark skin and eyes meaning he was an African American. He had a slightly slender complextion, but a bit of baby fat around his dark cheeks. The boy's dark brown eyes sparkled with intelligence and he slipped a shiny PDA into his pocket. He wore a bright yellow long-sleeved shirt and dark green jeans with brown combat boots. On his head he wore a red beret and hanging at his side was a dark blue backpack. It looked old and worn, obviously used for years.

"Yeah,"he said, gestering to her locker."They gave me that locker last year. I figured it out by the end of my day."

Sam smiled and pulled out the books she needed for homework."Thanks,"she said as she stuffed them into her purple spider backpack.

"Your welcome,"he stuck out his hand."My name is Tucker Foley. Your's?"

Sam took it."Sam Manson.I'm new."

Tucker chuckled."I can see. You don't know that most people don't come down here,"

"Why?"

"Because of the screams,"the African American whispered."The shreiks of agony that people hear at night,"

"What do you mean? You don't mean that someone _died_ here, are you? And that their ghost haunts this part of the school?"

He nodded."That's exactly what I'm saying. In 1898, a few years after the school opened, a boy was staying after school for detention because a bully framed his prank on him. Murders had found their way into the school. Along with a few teachers, the boy was murdered."

"So the screams that people think that they heard were made by the boy's ghost who they think lives here?"Sam widened her eyes.

"Yeah."Tucker rolled his eyes."I don't think the ghost part is real, though. The murder may be true, but ghosts aren't real,"

Sam's eyes sparkled mischieviously."So you don't want to prove that theory?"

Tucker blinked."Where are you going with this?"

"I'm going to sneak into school tonight,"she informed him."I want to see if the screams are real. If they are, I want to see the boy's ghost,"

"I'm not going with you,"Tucker muttered."I know ghosts aren't real,"

"If they aren't real, then why won't you come with me? There's nothing to scare you. Don't you want to prove your theory?"

"No,"Tucker said firmly and began to walk away.

"i'll tell everyone that a girl was braver than you,"the goth girl called.

Tucker froze and turned around."Fine,"

Sam grinned."Good. Be here at 8,"then she turned and walked down the hall.

"What did I get myself into,"


	2. The Ghost of a Boy

**A/N:You peoplez are lucky cuz I'm being generous due to quite a few reviews. THANK YOU PEOPLEZ WHO NAMES I CAN'T REMEMBER THAT REVIEWED!*leads angry mob out of closet giving each a copy of story***

**Disclaimer:I do not own DP or the idea of Danny being a full ghost. But I do own the words yesh and yosh!**

The Ghost of Casper High

Chapter 2-The Ghost of a Boy

Danny Fenton ran down the hall and gave a sharp turn into a closet. He calmed down his breathing as light footsteps walked by and the last janitor left. The raven haired boy heard a short click and silence led throughout the school. Danny twisted the doorknob and cursed as it refused to move. _I'm gonna have to do it again,_ he thought fearfully. The teen cllosed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, his fingers went transparent and his body started to fade.

"Stop!"the ghost boy yelped and his body stopped fading.

Danny let out a sigh of relief. His body was completely intangible, but had not faded away. He needed to be more careful. He walked through the door and fell down as his feet sank through the floor. The rest of his body sank into the floor with the exception of his head which he promptly banged against the hard surface.

"Ow,"he muttered and preceded to cuss in a way that would get his mouth washed with soap.

Danny concetrated again and floated out of the floor. Making sure there was a inch between the floor and his feet, he willed himself to turn solid again. The ghost boy landed on the floor and fell to his knees with a dazed look in his eyes.

_I can't keep doing this,_Danny thought mournfully._I'll completely fade away._

When he had died, Danny stayed in the human demension. He didn't want to go to the Ghost Zone alone. Back then, he had been a shy and timid boy. That boy was still there, but he had hardened a bit. Danny haunted his murdurers untill they died. He turned invisible and picked up people's pencils and papers during their classes and had good laughs. He learned about powers he had. Invisibility, intangibility, the basic ghost powers then there were the really cool ones. Ectoplasmn powers, flying really fast, making doppel gangers. The works.

He could even talk to his sister Jazz. Danny thought that when she died she would stay with him. They could haunt the school together. But Jazz went to the Ghost Zone along with his parents and friends. It had shocked him. Now he didn't play any tricks on the students of Casper High. He didn't do anything, but try to find a way to the Ghost Zone to reunite with his friends and family. Danny couldn't find any way to get there. He regretted the day he decided to remain on earth the second his powers started to deplete. The ghost boy found them harder to use and when he did, he felt weak and clamy afterwords and they didn't work as well. Danny Found himself starting to pale, he found it harder to go back to a solid form when he went intangible. He could only come to one conclusion.

His time on Earth was almost over.

Danny walked into a classroom. When he was alive, this was the science classroom and science was his favorite subject.(1) He walked behind the desk and reached into a large crack that was hidden in the shadows. The ghost boy pulled out a journal and a pencil. He sat in the teacher's cushy chair and opened it. Inside were drawings of stars and long pages of writing. When he stopped haunted the students, Danny had developed a habit of writing when he was depressed. The teen had found that releasing his emotions into the peices of paper was reasuring and helped calm him.

Reading also helped. The authors of the 21st century made more books that were more intresting than the books in his day. Like one of his now favorite authors, James Patterson. Patterson's Daniel X and Witch and Wizard series were really good when he borrowed them from the library. They helped get him imto writing Science fiction and fantasy. Ghost stories were pretty fun too. Danny scaned his eyes over his latest story and began to write.

_In the dark, Anais could barley see the shadow of her big cat, Crook. She scrambled after him as the cat picked up the pace._

It was about three kids Cory, Anthony, and Anais who were attending a special school for vampires with special powers. A mudurer was out to get Cory. The new defense teacher Professer Zavery had a misterious assistant that was their age named Han. The three were out to find information about Han(2). Danny was very warped in his writing, he didn't notice the footsteps creeping in the hallway.

_As she followed her cat, Anais got an onimous feeling as if there was more to this than her cat wondering off. Suddenly, Crook stopped and sat down. The brunete was about to walk over and scoop him up untill she heard a all to famillar voice._

_"Hello, Crook,"the voice cooed._

Danny also didn't hear the voices that came closer every second.

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker creeped through the school hallway, the African American with a nervous look on his face.<p>

"It looks completely diffrent at night,"Sam comented."Cool,"

"Yeah,"Tucker said."But no screaming. No ghost boy. No nutin' remotley creepy,"As he said this he shivered.

Sam smirked."Except for the shadows,"she cooed."And the creaky floor and the-"

"Ok,"Tucker raised his voice."I get it!"

But the goth girl wasn't lisening. Her mind was focused on the room ahead of them. Light flooded out of it."I thought all the janitors were gone,"she whispered.

"They are,"Tucker whispered back.

Sam stuck her back to the wall and crept along it toward the classroom. The African American gulped fearfully, but followed her on the opposite wall. As they tip-toed silently, they heard the quiet sliding of a person writing. As the got closer, they heard a slight humming as if the person inside was thinking of a song. Sam reconized the tune and sang the words in her head._Never want to say goodbye, but good you make it so hard to be faithfull...with the lips of an angel._(3)

When the reached the door, Sam peered in and neerly sighed in relief. It wasn't the ghost boy. Just a boy who snuck into school. To probably get out from his parents noses. The boy had messy raven-black hair that hung in his icey blue eyes. He had a petite complextion and was very thin. His light blue jeans were dirty as well as his white and red tee. The boy had a very pale face, probably stayed indoors most of the time. His filthy sneakers were propped up onto the teacher's desk in a manor that clearly said, _I really don't care about the teacher's anger._

The boy had a journal on his legs that he was writing on with a dust-coated pencil. He had stopped humming and was muttering the words he was writing under his breath."Hello...Crook..."Sam heard him mutter."The...voice...cooed..Anais...gasped..as..the..owner..of..the...voice..showed...himself."

Sam turned to Tucker and gave a start at his mouthed a message to her franticly.

'He looks like the description of the ghost,'

**A/N:Pretty good right? REVIEW!**

**1.I put science as Danny's favorite subject because Astronomy would be under that subject and we all know that Danny wants to be an astronaut.**

** is basicly a warped version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and DBZ. Cory is Harry, Anthony is Ron, Anais is Hermione, and Han is Gohan.**

**3.I was lisening to Lips of a Angel by Hinder and I just had to do that.**

**R&R!**


	3. The Humans and the Undead

**AN:Yo peeps! I was just chillin' here when I suddenly decided to do the next chapter!**

**Danny-*glares***

**Me-*gulps*anyway...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-Would I be writing this if I owned DP?**

Chapter 3-Humans and the Undead

Sam's eyes widened.'What?'she mouthed back.

'He looks like the boy was described as,'Tucker mouthed.'They even said he was solid,'

'And you just happened to leave out that fact?'The goth glared intensly at the techno-geek.

Tucker just stared at her fearfully, his eyes shifting to the room where the ghost boy was every few moments. Sam turned her head back towards the room. The boy was still writing and she could here him through the door."'Thanks..Crook,'"he muttered as he wrote.

The boy grinned and put the journal he was writing in somewhere in the desk he was sitting at. He yawned and stood up and headed straight for them. Sam quietly _eeped_ andquickly shoved Tucker into a nearby closet. She could hear the thump of the ghost boy's footsteps as he walked by them. Sam and Tucker waited untill they were sure he had gone. The goth opened the door a crack and peered out into the corridor.

"That was close,"she whispered and opened the door completely.

"Yeah,"Tucker shivered."Way to close,"

"Isn't it weird how he's solid? I thought ghost were supose to be see-through,"

"Ask the local ghost hunters,"Tucker informed her.

"Ghost hunters? You have _ghost hunters_ here? This town is messed up,"Sam clucked disaprovingly, then started toward the classroom that the ghost boy was in.

"W-what are you doing?"the techno geek asked her nervously.

"I want to see that journal the ghost was writing in,"Sam said opening the classroom door."And where he hid it,"

She marched into the classroom and straight for the gulped, but followed her. Sam scanned the inside of the desk."Hmph,"she said."I don't see anything,"

"Of course you don't,"

Sam gasped and turned arond. It wasn't Tucker who was talking to her. No, Tucker was locked outside in the corridor. She was looking up into the icy blue eyes of the ghost of Danny Fenton.

**Me-yay! I'm evil!(insert evil laugh here)**

**Danny-*mutters*Weird is more like it*louder*What is with you and your thing for Dragonball Z Kai?**

**Sam-*glares*Yeah!You always want to watch that and Naruto instead of watch DP and update!That's also the reason this chapter is so short!**

**Me-*powers up _ki_ blast*I have no idea what you are talking about*shoots*R&R!Unless you watch to be shot by a _ki_ blast!**

**DKK-You really do need to stop watching DBZ**


	4. Two Humani and One Shade

**AN:Hello peoplez! Here is another chappie from the one and only LeafNinjaKitty!*looks nervously at glaring Danny and Sam*I wrote this chappie cuz Danny, Sam and DKK(DeliciousKrabKrakes),who should be here soon, kept buggin' me with their glaring.**

**DKK-*walks in with a taco*Hello DP fans and Kitty**

**Me-*wide-eyed*Is that a taco?**

**DKK-Yup and you'll only get it if you do the disclaimer.**

**Me-Fine.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own GIVE ME THA TACO!**

Chapter 4-Two Humani and One Shade

Sam gasped and stumbled as she tried to back away from the ghost boy. Goose bumps appeared on her arms. She knew it was because of the ghost in front of her. Well, unless Global Warming was suddenly over and they were back in the Ice Age. The boy in front of her glared strongly at her.

"What do you think you are doing?"he growled.

Sam gulped."N-nothing,"

"Hn,"the boy turned around to get the journal out of a crack in the desk that the goth could ow see clearly. He held up his journal."Was this it? You were gonna read my journal?"

The ebony-haired girl stared at the journal he held in his hand. How was she caught? Were he combat boots _that _loud? They were quiet to her. Had he seen her and Tucker before? Maybe, it was posible. Though both of them were sure he wound up in his writing. He was muttering what he was writing aloud for Thanato's(1) sake!

But suddenly, the boy cracked a wide grin and burst out laughing. He clutched his stomach and dropped the journal onto the floor. Sam stared, puzzeled at im then realization doned on her. The goth gritted her teeth. He was just messing with her! Played a joke to get her scared enough to almost pee her pants! The ghost boy dropped to his knees and laughed even harder a he saw angry appear on her pale face. Fumming, she got an idea.

As quick as her body allowed her, Sam scooped up the boy's journal and dashed out of cold classroom where Tucker was watching fearfully."Let's go,"she commanded to the techno geek.

When Tucker nodded, the made a mad dash for the exit of the school...an open window. They left behind a raven-haired boy with a strange expression on his face. A mix between stun and anger. He obviously didn't expect the strange, but brave and sorta pretty girl to grab his precious journal. A blue aura(2) began to shine around the boy.

As Tucker and Sam landed outside the window, they heard a loud enraged howl and saw a strange glowing light blue light shine from the other end of the corridor. The two living humans glanced two fearful looks at each others and took off, Sam pulling Tucker's arm in the direction of the Upper part of Amity Park. They huddled in a alley close to Sam's house. She could could here the ghost boy's howl ringing in her ears.

"I don't think I'm goin' to school tomorrow,"she muttered.

"Ditto,"Tucker agreed with a shaky voice."I'm goin' home."

"K,"the goth mummured uneasily.

Sam buried her head in her hands as she heard Tucker's footsteps slowly fade into the distance.

* * *

><p>Sam sat huddling in her black bed wrapping a pitch-black blanket around her pale arms. There were still goosebumps on them and she still got little shivers down her spine. The ebony-haired girl guessed that that was what happens when you come close to a ghost. From her nightstand, she took the ghost boy's journal. She quickly flipped the pages, scanning the neat writing and beautiful drawing of the nightsky and planets.<p>

It looked like some of the writing was journal entries while the rest was little stories that the ghost boy had written in his spare time. Sam turned to the first page and began to read the journal entry. Some of the writing was smudged from what might have been tears.

_December 18, 1979_

_My name is Danny Fenton. I don't know why I'm writing in this. I guess it's because my sister Jazz always wanted me to write a journal. So now that she's died I guess I am. I can't believe she wanted to cross over with mother and father. Why didn't they stay with me? It would have been fun. We could have done jokes on the students together. They could've stayed on Earth with me, but they didn't. I don't know why._

_I am a ghost. Or should I say shade? I'm so confused. A pitch-black ghost visited me yesterday saying that I derserved to know. He said that before humans some creatures called the Elder Race lived on Earth. The were beings who looked like humans but had god-like powers. He also said that when the first humans were created they were actually called humani and when their spirit is left behindit is called a shade of deather or just shade._

_Why would that be? I nor my family have never heard of the 'Elder Race', much less ever seen them. And if this is true, why would I 'derserve to know'? Before he left, the ghost told me that at first the humans thought that the Elders were gods and wrshipped them as so. He also tole me his name._

_Nicholas Flamel._

_I read about was said that he died in 1418, but a few years later when for some reason they wanted his and his wife's bodies that they were gone. He was a famous alchemyst, his wife a magician. I never really believed that, but heck. I never believed in ghosts either, but here I am. Maybe Flamel faked his and his wife's,Perenelle, deaths. But now he's dead._

_Wow. Looks like Jazz was right. I do feel better._

_Danny_

* * *

><p><strong>Me-*munches on taco*Well*chew*there ya*chew*go*swallow*<strong>

**DKK-*pats back*Now will ya stop watching DBZ and Naruto?**

**Me-*horrified*NO!**

**DKK-Yes**

**Me-NO! I will never stop watching DBZ!Seriously, the Cell Games started last night!*grins*Goku vs. Cell!**

**DKK-*shakes head***

**1. Thanatos is death in Ancient Greek. I know that cuz the god of the Underworld, Hades',luitinent is the god Thanatos, the god of death. Since Sam is goth I thought that that would be approppirate**

**2. Basicly, Danny's energy is building up to make his aura show and tinge it blue.**

** R&R!**


	5. The Ghost's Journal

**AN:Again, you guys are getting this update cuz of Turkey(Turkeyhead) and DKK kept buggin' me to update.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own DP. If I did than the series would stil be running and Dani would appear in way more episodes than two.**

Chapter 5-The Ghost's Journal

Sam blinked at the page she read, the weird terms swimming around in her head. _That was...weird for lack of a better word._ The Goth Girl looked back at the journal and turned the page. She gasped as she saw the drawing on the next page. The picture was carefully drawn as she she could tell. The brush strokes were incredibly good and Sam almost believed that the drawing that she was gapping at was a photograph.

It was a drawing of the North star as it was labled. It was full, all over the page and the gost boy shaded it as if it were glowing. _That ghost must one heck of a artist,_Sam thought as she studied the picture. It didn't tell her anything except that he was one good artist and that he might have liked Astronomy. The teen turned to the next, this one covered in writing again.

_December 20, 1979_

_Here I am again. The drawing I did was pretty good I guess. I drew it after researching Nicholas Flamel. I found out that people thought that alchemy was a mix between science and magic. I drew the North star while thinking of that. Flamel hasn't come back to me. It's weird how other ghosts tend to do that. I've had visits from other ghosts, but they never stayed for very long and never came back. Most of the time, I didn't even find out what they wanted._

_Anyway, I had been thinking about what Flamel said about humani and the Elders. I think he was right. In the ancient civilizations, they built majestic temples, enourmous statues and some even figured out a mathematicals system like the Mayans of Mexico. If they were that smart than why would they believe in beings that never existed? If they were that smart then why would they do something as dumb as that? So I thought, that if they believed they were real would that mean that they are real? Is god real as well? Or is he the leader of the Elder race playing a part like he did with maybe Horus of the Egyptian gods or Zues of the Greek gods?_

_After I researched Flamel, I did a bit of light reading too. I wanted to know how good the authors are now. No way was I disapointed! The sci-fi section had tons of good novels, one of my favorites being 'The Dangerous Days of Daniel X' by James Patterson even if it does use my annoying full name. I got into fantasy by reading his new book Witch & Wizard._

_Danny_

Sam flipped to the next page and began to read again.

_My First Story_

_Chapter 1-Flash of Purple_

_Laurel West walked out of her Ti Qwan Do class, exhasted ans sweaty. Sensei Frazier had really worked them that time. She walked out of the YMCA and down a sidewalk that led to the feilds below. Laurel's brother, Marcas West, played soccer and their practices were schedueled at the same time. She took a big gulp of water from her waterbottle and drained what was left in it._

_Down below, Marcas was waiting on a bench, both his and Laurel's bikes parked next to him. He stood up when he saw his sister walking toward him."How was practice?"she asked him when she was close enough._

_Marcas shrugged."Not that bad,"_

_Laurel and Marcas were twins. Both had wavy blonde hair and emerald eyes. Laurel had a skinny body, Marcas did too, but he was already packing on some muscule. Laurel had her short hair up in a messy bun while her brother's was a few inches from his shoulders. They both competed in sports their entire lives and were fast and strong. Laurel, a swimmer, gymnist, matial artist, and soccer player. Marcas, a soccer player, baseball player, swimmer, and kickball player._

_Laurel stretched bakwards and put on her tennishoes."Let's get going. I still haven't finished my homework and I need some more water,"she crushed her empty waterbottle and tossed it in a nearby trashcan for empasis._

_Marcas shrugged."Sure. I said I would call Connor afer practice anyway and I forgot my phone at Dad's house-"_

"Samantha!"a cheery voice called out, interupting Sam's reading.

The goth growled as her parents poked their heads into her room and called her by her hated real name."What?"she snarled out.

"Bedtime sweety,"her father said, ignoring the snarl and negative tone his daughter's voice had.

_Ugg. Why did I have to be born to such mourning people?_Sam thought like she did everynight when they told her to go to bed and every mourning when they told her to get up."Fine,"Sam said gritting her teeth.

Her parents smiled and left her room. She sighed in relief and continued to read and read she did throughout the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Thank you one and all!*bows to a dust bunny crowd*<strong>

**Turkey-*taps foot*Do you always do this?**

**Danny-Yes and you should know that if you had lisened to DKK's warning about her sanity.**

**Me-What did you just say about my sanity? Because if you wanted to talk to it, it went for a vacation to the Outer Banks!**

**DKK-*slaps forehead*I worry for you, ya know that?**

**R&R!**


	6. A Ghost's True Form

**AN:**

**Me-Has anyone seen DKK?**

**Turkey-*shakes head*Nope**

**Danny-No but I don't really care. All I know about DKK is that he doesn't like me so much that he captures me, ties me to a flagpole along with the fruitloop and throw cursed nuggets at me!**

**Turkey and Me-That was a ONE TIME THING!**

**Danny-*rolls eyes*Suuure. And so was when you dragged me into a closet and covered me with LIPSTICK!**

**Me-I do NOT wear lipstick!**

**Turkey-Hey! Shuddap both of you and let's concentrate on finding DKK!**

**Danny-He could've been taken**

**Me-Hmm...And who do we know that likes to capture people and torture/experiment on people?**

**Danny, Turkey and Me-Vlad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer-I don't own DP. Happy? I'm not.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6-A Ghost True Form<span>

Danny seethed and raged in a gigantic tantrum all around the school. If you had seen the damage you would have known that the students would not have school the next day. Desks, chairs, and tables were turned over. Various school supplies such as pencils, notebooks, and paper was scattered all over the hallways and classrooms in small peices. Gorges were made in the walls, paint was splashed all over the walls of the art classroom and in the music room, the piano was smash in half. Scorch marks covered the used-to-be shiny windows and doors were smashed so that they hanging from their hinges.

Any child that didn't like school would cheer and clap if they saw what the ghost boy was doing, but then run in fear at his state. As he clammered back into a big janitor's closet where he made his room, Danny was literally steaming and his eyes glowedcrimson red in the room. His aura still shined brightly around him as he sat on his tiny bed. Almost instantly, Danny was back on his feet with the need to kick something. Screaming in rage for the last time, the raging ghost inserted his foot into the wall beside his cot.

Danny breathed heavily and pulled his foot out of the wall. He sat on his small cot and put his face it his hands. His aura died and tears slipped through his fingers and dropped onto the floor. The ghost boy let out all his frustration and anger into the trantrum and was now let his sadness and tears he held back all these years slip through his fingers and onto the floor. All his emotions, gone. Letting them go. All Danny wanted was to be with his family in the Ghost Zone. He wanted his journal back. There was no way he was going to let that human girl get a hold of the one thing where he let his emotions sink into. It wasn't going to be in that goth's clutches for very long.

The ghost boy lifted his head, tears still taking their course done his face making tiny streams. His eyes widened all of a sudden. What was happening? Why was this happening? Was it his emotions and determination he let go? All the ghost knew was that he was changing. He watched as the tips of his hair whitened as it turned a gleaming silver. Soon the rest of his hair followed, all the way down to his roots. A shocked ghost jumped to his suddenly acheing feet and grabbed nearest mirror that he could find.

Danny shut his eyes before he saw his reflection. It hurt. It hurt really badly. He shook as he struggled to stay on his feet, everything was throbbing in the most pain he had in both of his lives. He couldn't take it. No he had to. What would have happened if he didn't? Danny suddenly couldn't breath, his throat was closing up. Was this when he would return to the Ghost Zone? Well, he wouldn't, not without his journal. The pain charged up and he dropped to his knees in the haze of seering pain. But no he wouldn't give up. Danny struggled to his feet. Painfully, he tried to take the much-needed air down his throat to fill his lungs with the precious oxygen.

The pain leeked away. That was it. The haze of pain that swimmed his focus began to leek out of his body. All it left was a small dulling ache. Danny sucked in the air to fill his lungs and calasped onto the ground. He shivered and welcomed the warmth his body gave him. The pain...it felt like that unknown pain seered his body away forever. It certainly felt like it was forever ago that he sat on his cot. Shaking Danny pulled himself to his feet but not before grabbing the small mirror that he had dropped during the seering stopped almost imediatley when he saw _it._

His hand...omigod, his hand. Danny's skin was a pearly white with a black fingerless glove. Luckily, he watched as color return to his skin untill it was a pale peach. Instantley, he snatched up the small mirrior and sat on his cot. Danny peered into it and gasped. The first thing he saw was a eerie glowing green eye. When he saw that, the ghost boy almost dropped the mirrior. He moved the mirrior farther from his face and his now green eyes widened in a stunned surprise.

A boy looked back at him. He had shiny twilight silver hair that dipped done in front of his pale face. The bright green eyes showed pain and frustration as they starred at Danny. His pale lips was slightly open, showing white teth and longer canines. The boy wore black fingerless gloves and a silver jacket which sleeves went down to the elbows. The black shirt inside that jacket was a tee with a white symbol, one that Danny reconized. A slightly slanted number four with a slash across the top, making it look like a chinese charater. It was Danny and his friend symbol. It went well with the silver boots and black jeans where small steel chains hung.

"No..I-it _can't,_" Danny stuttered as he realized who the boy was.

It was himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-*stomps foot*We gotta save DKK!<strong>

**Danny-Yeah, even though I dont even know him that well, I hate it when Vlad does stuff to people.**

**Me-Actually, he's a vampire.**

**Turkey-But why would a fruitloop want him?**

**Danny-HE'S A WHAT?**

**Me-Danny, yes he's a vam and shuddap. Turkey, maybe he got confused betwen you two cuz you're both my best buds on here. vlad probably wants his revenge on you cuz you and a few fans of your fic were the ones who tipied his house and tied him to a flagpole.**

**Turkey-Hmm...that makes sense..**

_The Hunt For DKK Continued..._

**Presh that little blue button and review!**


	7. The Journal

**AN:**

**Turkey-*stops in front of Vlad's masion, which is _still_ covered in tiolet paper*Well, here we are.**

**Danny-*observes mansion*Well, I didn't notice it before(probable cuz you tied me up so you could put the blame on me), but you actually did a pretty good job with his gigantic house.**

**Turkey and I-Thanks.**

**Me-Okay, how do we get inside?**

**Danny-*cracks knuckles*Allow me ladies.*grabs my and Turkey's arms, goes intangible, and walks through the wall and into the mansion***

**Turkey-*whistles*Vladys got some big Packers theme goin' on. Didn't he try to buy them?**

**Danny-Uh huh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7-The Journal<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sam blinked as she took<em> in the police officers milling around and the yellow CAUTION tape surronding _Casper High_. She smirked as she saw the gorges and gashes that littered the building and it's grounds. Someone had done some serious damge. She watched the officers walking around as if waiting for something, her thoughts wandered to the small journal carefully concealed in her purple spider backpack. The ghost boy's thoughts, imagination and emotions were packed into the thing. She had to admitt that the boy had a way with words. He was a great author and illustrator.

Sam tilted her head as she studied the police officer's faces. Their expressions told her that they were confused about something. Perhaps they didn't know the reason of something? It would explain alot if the goth knew. She grinned slightly as she reconized one of the officers. He had close-cropped dark brown hair, sparkling light blue eyes, up-turned eyebrows and a crooked grin. But Sam knew she couldn't trust anyone less than the man who was her Sheriff and Uncle.

Felix Manson turned as he felt her stare upon his back. He grinned his crooked smile and walked toward her in some sort of cocky strut, not that he was. Felix was not like his brother, her father, that was for sure. He lightly kissed her on the cheek."What's up, Black Widow?"

Sam scowled playfully at her uncle's actually very descriptive nick name."I was wondered what was happening,"

"Well,"Felix said in a some what less cheery tone."There's good news and bad news. The good news is that you don't have school for a week,"

Sam's split into a grin."Really?"

"But," he said, darkly making her grin fall."The bad news is the reason. The school was found a mess by the custodians. One of them had been killed and the rest won't tell us what killed him. They looked like they were frightened into not telling us. Tables, desks, and chairs turned over, materials shredded, was found along with the body."

"That's...horrible,"the goth whispered.

"Yes, now go home. We'll tell that crowd over there to go home as well,"

Sam's widened eyes and ears took in those instructions and she dazily turned around. While she walked, she barley heard the voice calling her as she stuttered away from the school."Sam! Sam!"

A warm hand fell on her shoulder, stopping the goth in her tracks. It turned her around as she came into focus and looked at Tucker's frowning face face."Sam, are you okay?"

Sam shook her head and pulled Tucker's hand off her shoulder."I'm fine, just shocked."

"You found out what's going on?"the techno geek smiled."What happened? I've been trying to get it out of the police since I got here,"

"Wipe that smile off your face."Sam snapped and Tucker's smile fell."What happened is horrible. One of the custodians is dead and the others are frightened into silence. The school is a wreck as if terroist had a visit,"The goth collasped onto a nearby bench as she realized something."And it's my falt,"she whispered.

Tucker sat next to her."What do you mean? I know everything that happened is horrible, but you shouldn't put the blame on yourself."

"It's not that way,"the goth said, getting angry."I'm not blaming myself because I feel guilty. I really _am_ to blame."she began to dig into her bag and fished out the ghost's journal."I took this remember? If you put the peices together..."

The techno geek's face twisted into diffrent emotions as he realized it as well."It means the ghost was angry and went on a rampage,"he whispered.

"Exactly,"Sam said."I need to give this back to the ghost."

Tucker stared in horror at her."You're not saying..."

She smirked."Yep. We're sneaking in again."

**(AN:Hmm...Should I leave it here? Naw, I'm not that evil)**

* * *

><p>Danny paced around in his closet room, thinking harder than he ever did. In the police officer's search of the school, they had found his room and were now looking for him, thinking that he would never be stupid enough to return to the room without them finding him.<p>

The ghost boy thought back on his own memories. What he had done was horrible, killing that man...After he had transformed into what ghost's call their _true form_, Danny had got an odd desirer to kill. He had tried to destroy the obsession, but alas...his desirer overtook him into actually doing it, into killing that poor man. Then, out of shock and fright, he had scared the witnesses into silence. Quite literally. What the police didn't know was that, now the custodians couldn't speak.

Then the police found his room, and everything went wrong. Danny could no longer stay at the school, he would have to move. And then there was the matter of his journal and the rotten girl that took it. The African American, he didn't blame though. The goth had probably dragged him along, he was terrified of Danny. The ghost boy knew he had no ill intensions.

That mourning, Danny saw her again, in front of the school. He knew that that purple spider backpack of her's hid his precious journal and he knew that she had read it. For some reason, the attachment that the ghost boy held with the journal made him feel her ruffle it's pages. It angered him so.

Danny lefted his head as he heard the police's voices and footsteps, nearing his room. Cursing quietly, he quickly turned intagible and invisible(his true form gave him a boost in power) and slid through the wall and into a classroom that just so happened to be the old science classroom that the girl took his journal from him. Sighing quietly, he sat on one of the desks and hugged his legs close to his body. He was invisible so when footsteps came and opened the door, he didn't do anything, but look up.

He scowled deeply as the goth entered the room followed by the African American who looked nervous. The ghost boy didn't do anything, he wasn't that stupid. Police officers were in the school, if they heard the pair's sheiks than he would be caught. The girl headed toward the desk and fished something out of her backpack that made Danny's eyes widen considerably.

His journal.

"Give that to me!"he bellowed and let the invisibility fall.

Instantley, both of them screamed and the girl dropped his journal which he scooped up as they ran out of the door. As if it were a person, Danny hugged the journal. He let both arms drop to his sides and turned intagible to fly out of the school. Cool air hit his face and the ghost boy gazed at the stars, happy about his retrival of his journal. The moon rained down light with it's soft glow as he settled on a random building and gazed at his journal.

Danny blinked as he saw a note on it:

_Dear Danny Fenton,_

_We know you are the _Ghost of Casper High_ as in the school legend and rumors. Our names are Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. We're really sorry about taking your journal-well Sam is. She took it out of curiousity and in the moment she felt like she should've grabbed something. We didn't know it was so speacial to you. _

Really_ sorry, _

_Tucker and Sam_

_P.S. Sam says that your drawing and writings are really good if that means anything to you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

***they're walking down a long green and gold hallway***

**Danny-I think Vlad's library is down this way, the hidden dorway to his lab is in there.**

**Me-Thanks for doing this.**

**Turkey-Yeah.**

**Danny-*mutters*Your welcome.*turns into room*This is the library, I think.**

**Me-Yeah it is.*walks up to fireplace and pulls down football that is on mantel*And here's the entrance.**

**All-*walks down and the door closes***

* * *

><p><em>The Hunt For DKK Continues...<em>


	8. The Ghost Hunters and Danielle

**AN:**

**All-*sneaks through hallway and enters into lab***

**Vlad-*mutters to himself as he works*Stupid boy...could have tortured him...stupid teenager..**

**Me-*whispers* Well, he talks intelligently.**

**All(except Vladie)-*snickers***

**Vlad-Who's there? Daniel?**

**Me-*demands*What have you done with DKK?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8-The Ghost Hunters and Danielle<em>

* * *

><p><em>Danny sat on top of<em> a building with his head in his hands, thinking about the note that the two teens, Sam and Tucker, wrote. _Sam says your drawings and writings is really good if that means anything to you._ Curiousity killed the cat was a old saying that his mother loved to quote at times like this, but Danny had also heard the phrase Stupidity killed the cat, curiousity was framed.

However, both phrases got him thinking. Was it stupidity that led Tucker and Sam to Casper High that, or was it curiousity?

Danny relaxed as the owner of the building(a lady) opened the window and music blared out. Music had always soothed him, whether it be Rock, Pop, or Country. The melody flowed almost always perfectly almost like it was incouraging his thoughts to do the same. This time the music was rock, and it was playing the band Evanescence, one of Danny's favorites. He reconized the singer's voice by the mysterious ring to it and the lyrics that just happened to be a song he knew well.

_"Fear is only in our mind,"_

_"Taking over all the time"_

_"Fear is only in our mind"_

_"But it's taking over all the time"_

_"You pour sweet innocent thing"_

_"Dry your eyes"_

_"And testify."_

_"You know you live to break me"_

_"Don't deny"_

_"Sweet Sacrifice"_

Danny softley sung the words to Sweet Sacrifice. It reminded him of the charater Ari from James Patterson's series Maximum Ride. How he almost lived to kill his half-sister Max because their father favored her more. How he feared dying. The next lines reminded him of Ari's fear to left alone with no other person to go to.

_"One day"_

_I'm gonna forget your name"_

_"And one sweet day"_

_"Your gonna drown in my last pains."_

Gazing up at the stars, Danny realized how alike he was to Ari. Fears always crawled around his mind and he did indeed drown in his sister's last pains after she had died. And, truth be told, the building he lwas laying on belonged to the Fentons. The parents were Jazz's great-grandchildren.

Danny smiled as he remembered that Jazz had kept her maiden name to honor him and keep the Fenton name going down through the generations. It was only so ironic that her great-grandchildren were ghost hunters.

The ghost hunters had two tiny children that Danny always watched. Only a few times was he spotted by the parents. He was amazed he had gotten away with watching them so many times. Now he watched the mother turn down the music and rock one of the children. The boy who was called Ted had a small graceful smile playing on his tiny lips as his eyelids drooped. Ted fell asleep listening to the rythm of his mother's beating heart.

Danny smiled at the sight and watched as the mother placed Ted in his cribe which was right next to his sister's, Danielle's, empty crib."You are the perfect son,"his mother whispered."Unlike your revolting sister."

Danny's eyebrow's rose to his hairline. What kind of mother would say that? He frowned. Maybe he should check on Danielle. As the mother left the room, he gripped the edge of the building and swung himself into the room. Shaking a bit under the effort, Danny turned invisible and opened the door to the hallway.

His frown deepened as he saw the all the previous pictures of Danielle that had hung on the walls were gone and were replaced with more pictures of Ted. Danny walked down the hall, and peeked into every room. She wasn't in the bathroom or the playroom, the guest bedroom and her parents' were vacant. He walked down the stairs and checked downstairs.

_Nope._

_No._

_Notta._

The only place left was the basement. It was the parents' labatory for their research on ghosts and had many chemicals that were deadly to him stored in bottles. Danny's ears perked as he heard a angry voice and a small, quiet sobbing. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

_Why would they do that to their daughter?_

Danny came across them at the far back of the lab. Danielle's short black hair was matted down only her red face which was covered with a mixture of sweat, tears, and a bit of blood. Her crystal blue eyes were bloodshot as the pained tears flowed out of them. The clothes that hung of her limbs were more commonly called really, really, old rags.

Danny's vision went red. A wave roared in his ears as he felt himself moving and shouting. He felt another pressed against himself and himself turning intangible. The red finally leeked away, and he was up in the air, holding Danielle close to himself. She was looking up at him with fear and wariness in her eyes. Danny sighed and hugged her more close to him.

Danielle was only three. THREE! She shouldn't have to suffer child abuse at that age or any age in fact. He wondered what had happened. The last time he was there, the Fentons loved her as much as they loved Ted. Why would they turn on her, hurt her now?

Danny landed in an abandoned alleyway and leaned against a wall. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Danielle. Her hair was no longer sticking to her skin and looked rather wind-blown. Her small wounds that had begun to run blood has started to scab over curtisie of the wind.

"W-who arr y-you?"her words a little deformed, but she was only three.

"My name is Danny,"he whispered."And you're safe with me,"

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad-And you are?<strong>

**Me-*growls*One of the people who tiepied you house, and for you information, the kid you kidnapped had nothing to do with the attack.**

**Turkey-*says lazily*You must be really thick if you didn't realize the leader was a girl and not a boy.**

**Vlad-WHAT?**

**Danny-What did you do to DKK?**

**Vlad-He's gone now! During the night a teenager wearing a strange outfit and silver hair kidnapped him!**

**Me-*pales*Did he have glasses and a headband with a Japanese kanji on it?**

**Vlad-Yes.**

**All-*now out of Vlad's mansion?***

**Turkey-did you know who took him?**

**Me-Yus, Kabuto from Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>The Hunt For DKK Continues...<em>


	9. Sickness, Seiretei, and Rukongai

**AN:**

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I'm sorry I'm so weak-willed that I didn't go on!(*mutters*Ro(RomanceOnThe Brain), Turkey, DKK if you comment on that I'll freaking kill you) I would have a new one up a few weeks ago too, but then we started reviewing for exams and- AGGGHHH! I HATE SCHOOL! IT JUST MAKES EVERYONE'S SOCIAL LIFE HARDER! Anyway, I promise that this chapter will be even longer than all the other's. Hopefully.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:*groans* Why! Why does it have to be him!<strong>

**Turkey: Calm down. It could be MUCH worse.**

**Me: HOW?**

**Danny: *shrugs* Well, it could be Kurotsuchi-taicho from Bleach.**

**Me: *pales* You're right. It could be much, much worse.**

**Turkey: Anyway, how are we sopose to find him?**

**Me: *mutters* Well, I could call Ro...**

**Danny: *groans* There are more of you?**

**Turkey: Yup! But, what could Ro do?**

**Me: *takes out phone* You'll see...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Even though I want to, my dream will never come true, and I will never own DP*sobs*Or Bleach.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"No, no, no," Danielle whispered.<em>"You're going to be fine,"

The small 4 year old was trembling as she knelt over the white-haired teenage she considered her brother. Dannylayed on the ground in an alley, a ratty blanket stretched over him.

It had only been a week since Danielle had been rescued. Only two days since Danny had callasped for no apparent reason. But then again, Danielle didn't know much about ghosts. She didn't know that ghosts couldn't stay in the world of the living forever.

Danny took her tiny hand in his."You're going to be fine by yourself, okay? You're going to be fine without me," He sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that fact.

"There has to be something I can do!" she yelled at him. "I can get help!"

As if by saying that gave her strength, Danielle stood up with a determined look on her face. Then, she rushed off. Danny's tired eyes spotted the tears that dripped from her own blue eyes and onto the ground.

He sighed."It's useless Danielle," This was muttered, even if said girl couldn't hear it."I'm being killed from being in this world. And I think you will be too," His eyes drooped close,"After all, you are half ghost."

* * *

><p>Danielle sobbed as she picked her way through a small crowd. <em>First Mommy and Daddy are<em> gone(1), she thought._ I won't lose Danny too!_ She leaned against a nearby house, breathing heavily, and choking back her tears. Danielle didn't notice that change she went throught because of that.

From the roots to her ends, Danielle's black hair began to drip into a silver color,as if someone dumped a can of paint on her head. Her bangs were suddenly longer so that they dipped over her right eye. She was taller and her eyes inked into an eeerie green. Her black short-sleeved top went down to just above her belly botton and the collar dipped into a triangle with silver trimming. Her pants were black with a silver strip down the left and her boots and gloves were a matching silver.

Danielle curled into a small, trembling ball and stayed there untill she heard a voice.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Danielle acknowledged her questioned by a tiny shake of the head and a fresh sob. The little half-ghost girl was pulled into the owner of the voices' arms and cradled in a feminine figure of a teenager."Shhh.. It's okay, it's okay.."

The little girl scrambled away from the teen,a black-haired goth."No!" Danielle yelled, not seeeing that girl's eyes widen."No, it's not okay! My brother is dying! It can't be okay!"

"What?"

"My brother!" Danielle cried."You gotta help me brother! You gotta help Danny!"

The girl frowned."Danny huh?" She hugged Danille."Well, let's see what I can do. What's your name?"

"Danielle,"

"My name's Sam,"

* * *

><p>Sam silently stared at the unconcious ghost boy. <em>It is him<em>, she thought._ I wonder if he's still angry with me..._ The goth girl girl sighed."When did this happen?" she asked Danielle.

"Two days ago.."

"Do you know why?"

"N-no. If I had, do you think I would have looked for help?"

"Point." Sam sighed, again."I don't kno-"

"D-Danielle?"

Sam _eeped_ as a pair of green eyes opened half way. Danielle gasped and smothered Danny up in a bone-breaking hug.

"D-Danielle," Danny rasped."I would like my ribs intact please."

Said little girl blushed and let go of her brother. Danny stared at her like he didn't recognize her. Sam took note of this."What happened?" he asked.

Danielle stared at him confused."What do you mean?" Danny suddenly hacked violently."Danny!"

"I'm fine," he waved her off, then rummaged througha pack that was laying at his side. Danny pulled out a small mirror shard.

Danielle gasped when she looked at her reflection."Did you not look like that before?" Sam asked, confused.

Danny gave a start as he realized for the first time that she was there."What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"You guys know each other?" Danielle questioned.

Danny looked away."Yeah, she stole my journal"

Sam looked at her black combat boots and blushed."I really am sorry,"

Danny sighed."It's okay," Sam let out a sigh of relief."But, let me ask you something,"he smiled, amused at something."Did you really like my stuff?"

Sam's normally pale face turned beet red, for a reason she did not know."Umm...Yeah, I did,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

For the time that they were talking, Danielle sat there with a puzzeled look on her face."..Did," Danielle began slowly."you guys use to date?"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>"So," Sam said." You're dying because a ghost,shade, can only stay here for a certain amount of time?"<p>

Danny nodded."Yeah. The Elder Race thought it unfair if some people got to stay in the world of the living while others didn't. But, I heard from others that the Ghost Zone is quite nice. The whole area of the nice spirits is called Seiretei(2). That's also where the Elder Race's government and military is. Where the shades that aren't in the military or nobles live is called Rukongai(3)."

Sam raised an eyebrow, and Danielle asked."What language is that?"

"Don't know," Danny sighed."I don't even know why I researched that. After all, the spirits that reside in Seiretei find their way there themselves. I can't do that if I die,"

Sam stood up with a determined look in her eye."Then we'll help you to the Ghost Zone,"

"HUH?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ro:Hi! I'm RomanceOnTheBrain, but you can call me Ro.<strong>

**Turkey: Hi, I'm Turkey.**

**Danny:Name's Danny.**

**Ro:I know. I love DP.**

**Me:Ro, we need you to find Kabuto from Naruto.**

**Danny:How is she suppose to do that?**

**Ro:I can sense Reiatsu.**

**Turkey:That stuff from Bleach?**

**Ro:Yup! Ninjas from Naruto have it, but they call it something else. Can't remember.**

**Danny: Find him then!**

**Ro:Sure thing!**

* * *

><p><em>And the Hunt For DKK Continues<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>R<strong>_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**!**_


	10. Ignotum Twins

**AN:**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter of the summer! :) By the way, if you haven't already noticed, I have switched that stupid AN out for another chapter so you might want to read that before you do this. 'Kay?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither DP, Bleach(a lot of terms and characters from that will be used in this) or other animes that take part in this..**

**Note:I don't think I'm gonna continue the 'Hunt for DKK' thing cuz I'm bored with it. It's a reason why I'm Kaoru Hitachiin(all people who watch Ouran HSHC will get this).**

**Chapter 10: Ignotum Twins**

_A white-haired man sighed. _He held his face in his hands. "I hate it when this happens,"

He sat at a desk with stacks of paperwork piled up in a Japanese styled office. His shock-white hair reached his shoulders and his uniform consisted of black, baggy pants and shirt that reached his elbows. It was trimmed with white and had a white overcoat that had a 13 on the back.

"Hate what, Captain?" a black haired girl wearing the same uniform (except without the overcoat) and carrying tea said as she walking in through the door.

He looked up from his hands."When an Elder doesn't reach a humani soul in time and they fade away. It's happening now."

The girl set the tea down on the man's desk."Then why don't any Elders go into the Living World?"

"They do. We just don't find the souls in time. We never do," He took a sip from the tea and smiled."This is very good tea, Lieutenant Kuchiki,"

"Well, it _is_ my job to help you as your subordinate, 13th Squad Captain Ukitake."

* * *

><p>The Ghost Zone is made of two regions. The Rukongai and the Seireitei.<p>

The Rukongai is for the souls of the humani, so it's basically the afterlife. Souls who go there immediately lose all memory of their life in the Living World and you are given a new name and section of the Rukongai to live in. There are 13 sections and the 13 Court Guard Squads are there to protect them.

The Seireitei is where the Elders reside. The Elders are basically the ancestors of the humani that have been there since the very beginning. So, the Elders who are in the military are separated into the 13 Court Guard Squads. They are each assigned a section in the Rukongai to watch over. The Elders who are not in the military are nobles of a sort.

The evil ones are called the Crudelis. They reside in Hell, behind the gate. That is also where the criminal souls go after life. They are tortured for all eternity by the Crudelis for the crimes in the World of the Living.

There is also a special region in the middle of all of this. It's called Iudicium, otherwise known as "Judgment". All souls go there after life for a trial, where the judge look over your life to see if you deserve Rukongai or Hell. The judge is a being called Truth. His appearance depends on the person being trialed. Sometimes he is viewed as a very rich king of some sorts. Sometimes as a poor commoner, and sometimes as a bodiless being.

Truth is also one of the only beings who know about a severed region in the Ghost Zone. It's a region for the beings who are 'neither a humani nor Elder. Though many take on the form of a humani, they are not human and never will be. They have done no wrong, but the region was cast into the Ghost Zone so long ago that not even many Elders remember this region. It is called Ignotum.

And this is where we find ourselves.

A sigh. "This is so boring."

The land was decorated with rocky cliffs and crevasses. It was like a canyon of sorts. Scraggly plants popped up in random places. Loose dirt blew around and above the clouds floated across the warped, green sky. They were gray and large but it never seemed to rain in this land even though the terrain desperately needed it.

The weirdest part of this was only about a mile away, you could see a land bursting with plants and wildlife. The terrain was flat and the dirt was perfect for crops. If you had a good long-distance eye, you see that just within the forest was a large village filled to the brim with people, if you could call them that at least.

There were only two creatures that occupied the canyon land. Their shape was human, but they definitely weren't. They were twins- identical in every way. Both of them had reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. They looked like regular teenage boys, but could tell by their clothes and special 'features' that they weren't.

"I know." This twin was lounging on a long sorta flat rock."What do you think we can do?"

This one was lying under a cliff in the shade."There _is _nothing to do. We tried everything since we got banished here. Everything got so boring so easily."

"I wish Plebeio and wagakimi(1) were here." the lounging twin said.

"Me too." He smirked. "Wagakimi was amusing to watch. His tail was funny."

The other twin snorted."And when he fell at Plebeio's feet when we introduced her to him."

"Yup. And Plebeio? 'H-Hi, senpai."

They laughed. The lounging twin sat up and looked at his feet. "Hey, do you remember that song?"

The other looked at his brother strangely. "You mean Mata Ashita(2)?"

Mata Ashita was a song in the twins language. They had taught their friends the language and a boy named Rex(3) created it(he was a musical genius). It involved all of them singing it and was about good times that they all had together. He had made it right before the twins had been banished.

He nodded. "Yeah. Can't you hear it?"

He could, it was like the tune and the lyrics were floating on the wind.

"_Mata ashita!_

_Itsu datte kimi no koto o Bokura wa koko de mattteru kara_

_Yan a koto ga atta no nara Bokura ni hanashi o kikasete yo"(4)_

It was Rex singing, but in the background you could hear the laughs of the twin's friends, Plebeio, Avaritia, Melle, and Silentium(5).

"Yeah…"

He briskly nodded. "So I'm _not_ going insane from insane boredom. But… Why do we hear it?" He looked at his feet.

Meanwhile the other twins' eyes opened wide."U-Um… Luceat? Are you s-seeing what I am?"

The other twin now known as Luceat looked up irritated. "What the hell're you talking about Unguenti-" Luceat's eyes widened also. "Oh… never mind."

Farther away from the twins was what looked like a rip in the Ghost Zone. It looked like it led to a town. A sign said 'Welcome to Amity Park!'. The twins looked at each other and grinned, mischievously. They suddenly understood what the song was for.

"Thanks, Rex, Plebeio, Avaritia, Melle, Silentium." They chorused and ran headfirst into the dimension rip.

The twins landed in front of the 'Welcome to Amity Park!' sign. Unguenti laughed and stood up.

"That was fun!" he exclaimed and lended a hand to Luceat.

He grabbed it and laughed as well."Yeah, it was."

"So where do you think we are?"

"Amity Park, idiot."

Unguenti scowled playfully. "I meant, what continent? Country?"

"Well," Luceat looked at the sign. "Judging by the language the sign is written in, I'd guess we are in the USA."

Unguenti frowned thoughtfully."Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>Sam was walking home from talking to Danny and Daniel. They were pretty interesting people, but so far, all they could think of was to find a Elder that could take Danny back to the Ghost Zone. And they didn't even know how to do <em>that<em>.

The Goth girl sighed. _Maybe something will come up to distract me from this, _she thought.

She got her wish.

Sam shivered. Ever since she left Danny and Danielle, she felt like she was being watched. What was weird though is that the gazes didn't feel malicious or cruel. They only felt curious. Did they see her talking to the ghosts and decide to follow her? Who knows…

Sam began to discreetly look around for her watcher. Whoever they were, they were good. But she had a watchful eye and she spotted eyes watching her from the rooftops. They moved when she did. They hopped over to new buildings we she turned a corner. She could clearly see that they were hazel. And do you know what the weirdest thing was?

The eyes were glowing in the dark.

_I need to do something._ Sam thought. But what? Oh! The next time she saw one, the goth girl turned into an alleyway. When she was halfway down, Sam schooled her features in the confusion.

"What the-?" she muttered and quickly glanced up.

Sure enough, the eyes were there- watching her. "Stop following me, dangit!" she yelled suddenly. "I know you're there SO COME ON OUT!"

Then, she heard them. "Oh, look. Goth Girl thinks she's all tuff."

"'_Show yourself!'_" They mocked her and she shook in anger.

Her stalkers stood up so she could see them. They were twins around her age with reddish-brown hair and the hazel eyes. They were only a bit taller than her and wore the weirdest clothes ever. A yellow bandanna around their necks, pink and purple stripped shirts, red belt, purple pants, and pink boots. But there was one thing that made them not at all human.

Cat ears and a tail.

"Know your place, girlie." They chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>1- Wagakimi means 'my lord' in Japanese and Plebeio means 'commoner' in Latin.<strong>

**2- Mata Ashita translates to 'See you tomorrow' in Japanese.**

**3- Rex means 'King' in Latin.**

**4- This verse roughly translates into 'See you tomorrow! Because we're waiting here for you at any time. If something bad happened, then tell us about it.' This is a really good song from Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**5- Avaritia means 'greed, Melle means 'honey', and Silentium means 'silent'. They're all in Latin.**

**AN: Hey, can you guess who Luceat and Unguenti are originally? If you do I'll give you a cookie! Hint: my profile picture is a picture of them and Mata Ashita might help too!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	11. Help May Come in Forms of Hybrids

**AN:**

**Hiya! ^^ I'm glad that people now recognize that I'm not gonna abandon this story. And I'm actually not bored with it anymore so I'll get new chapters up faster. And now I present to jeanette9a a virtual cookie! *bows and hands to jeanette9a* It is them, good job! I also have something else to say to Ro, who was bugging me with something. *takes large breath***

**NO I AM NOT BRINGING BACK THE HUNT FOR DKK! I DON'T FREAKING CARE IF THATS THE ONLY REASON YOU READ MY STORY YOU LITTLE DAMN TRAITOR! I THOUGHT THAT YOU ACTUALLY LIKED MY STORY! ****Ok I'm done.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom or any other anime refrences that may or may not appear in this.**

**Chapter 11-Help May Come In the Form of Hybrids**

_"Know your place, girlie." they chorused._

"W-What the hell are you?" Sam stuttered.

Pink and purple ears and tails. Seriously, what were they, lab escapees? Not to mention their clothes... The Goth girl shivered as she looked at them.

The twins tutted."How rude." the one on the right said.

"We aren't lab experiments though you got the escapee part right."

"And yeah, our clothes are definitely weird."

"We should get rid of them soon."

"Yeah, we stick out enough already."

"You didn't answer my question!" Sam yelled, irritated.

"Why would we tell you?" they chorused. "I mean, you're just a stranger we met on the street. We don't even know your name."

"By the way, what is it?" the one on the right said.

Sam sighed as she thought it over. It was true. They didn't know her name, and she didn't know theirs. They were just strage hybrid creatures that were following her. But Sam was curious about them. What did they mean by escapees? How did they get like that? She wanted to know and she wanted to know bad.

"Only if you come down here and tell me yours," she yelled up.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged."I guess that's fine."

In the time the Sam blinked, there was a small breeze and the twins were behind her. She yelped in surprise and fear and turned quickly. Jeez, freaking mutants...

"Hey that hurt our feelings." the one on the right said or rather, complained.

"Well, anyway." the one on the right said."I'm Luceat."

"And I'm the Unguenti."

Sam sighed and held out her hand."I'm Sam."

All the twins did was stare at it, though. She was confused. Was something wrong? It's not like her hand was filthy or anything.

"Why are you holding out your hand?" Unguenti asked.

"...Um.. Isn't it obvious? So you can shake it of course." Sam said, frowning.

"And why the hell would we do that?"

"Oh!" Luceat suddenly snapped his fingers."That's what you humans do when you meet each other, isn't it?"

She sighed, exasperated."Yes. It is."

And, of course, after that everything got pretty awkward. You could slice the tension in the air with a knife. But, Sam took this oppertunity to think over everything that had happened. So, these two had been stalking her,she discovered them and their _additions_. But, where were they from? A seperate world? Demension? A lab? The Ghost Zone? Suddenly, Sam face palmed.

The Ghost Zone! Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it before? They were strange, non-human beings not familliar with humans. When they saw her talking with Danny and Danielle, they knew they were ghosts. Or that Danny was at least... A voice interupted her thoughts.

"Um..Sam?" Luceat seemed hesitant on her name."Are you okay?"

"The Ghost Zone."Sam asked suddenly."That's where you guys are from right?" They both opened theirs mouths, but the Goth girl didn't give them a chance to speak."You gotta be. After all, you said you weren't lab escapees. You knew Danny was a gost. You are unfamilliar with regular human things. You _definetely _not normal." Sam looked exspectingly at them."You can help Danny."

The twins looked at each other. They must have been having a discussion, judging on the looks of uncertainty and emotion. The uncertainty may have dampened any other person's hopes, but Sam was determined. She didn't know why, but she didn't want Danny to disapear.

Danny was important to her for some odd reason. Was it because she had already caused him pain? So she was in some kind of debt? All Sam knew was that she had to help Danny. he couldn't disapear in nothing.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we are from the Ghost Zone-"

"-someone give the lady a prize-"

"But not just that."

The twins smirked.

Sam frowned. She already hated that smirk. It mean't nothing good."So will you help Danny or not?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Tucker sighed as he walked home from school. Sam had ditched school today. He was worries. Of course, it could be a regular session of school-ditching, but with the things that him and Sam were involved in, it could easily been something else. Something far more dangerous and risky. Not that he was experienced in dangerous things. Hell, he couldn't fight a bully, let alone a undead thing that could kill him with one blow. God, no.<p>

Tucker didn't get why Sam kept throwing herself into danger. Sneaking into school at night, stealing a ghost's precious item, going near the same ghost again, and then helping said ghost.

The chick was insane!

But she was also his friend. He didn't have many friends, so he afford to lose her. Tucker would follow her, worry her, and help in any way he could. Because that's how Tucker Foley worked. And Tucker Foley somehow landed with his face in a bunch of mulch. How became obvious quickly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Hands grabbed his arms and somehow hoisted him to his feet. He pushed up his glasses then stared at the handsome man in front of him, babbling out excuses and apolohies.

The guy was around his age, yet Tucker had never seen him at school. He had wavy brown hair with with matching hazel eyes. His features were rather regal-looking and he was a bit taller than Tucker. Despite it being 90 degrees out, he was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and dark jeans. How could he be wearing that and not sweat his butt off? 'Twas a mystery.

"Dude," Tucker stopped his long babble."Dude, it's okay. It was an accident and that's just fine."

"Really?" the teen's face lit up in a smile.

"Yeah," Tucker nodded and turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

The brown-haired guy grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. Geez, he had a tight grip..

"I wanted to ask if you had seen these twins.:

He held up a picture for Tucker to see. said twins had spiky gingr hair and hazel eyes. They were wearing stripped shirts and yellow bandannas around their necks. But what was weird was that Tucker couldn't see their ears. Hmm.. Maybe their hair was covering them up.

Tucker shook his head."No, I'm sorry. But I'll keep a look out for them."

The other teen smiled gratefully."Thanks. If you do see them, tell them that Rex and the others were looking for them."

"Will do man."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Crap I feel terrible for taking so long on this chapter. You guys should been lucky I had a pencil and my notebook with me when I went to Swim Champs today. I was there all day(as in from 7:30-4:00) so I had plenty of time to write this chapter. You may get another chapter this weekend 'cause I have to go back again tomorrow. Damn you Champs...<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	12. Unguenti's Voice

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It sucks.**

Chapter 12-Unguenti's Voice

_Tucker waved at the guy_ (apparently called Rex). It appeared that his mind was on... things, because he fell flat on his ass in surprise when his phone blasted out an insanely loud ringtone. Rock blared out of the not-so-tiny speakers. The world had apparently decided to grant him the privlage of talking to the girl that had been on his mind lately.

Not in THAT way, of course.

Tucker slid his cell out of his pocket and answered the call."Hey, Sam."

"Hey Tucker. Listen, I need you to come over to the my place imediatley. Do you know where it is?"

"No, sorry." Tucker apologized.

"Park then..." she muttered.

Why was she acting like this? What could be so important that she had to him right away and couldn't tell him over the phone?"Sam? Why do you need to see me so ergently? What's wrong?"

He didn't get his answer, of course. The click sound was heard as Sam hang up. Tucker sighed. _Looks like I'll have to see when I get there,_ he thought. The park wasn't far from where he was so he'd get there quickly. Thank god, his curiousity was killing him.

* * *

><p>Luceat's POV<p>

I watched that girl, Sam, call her friend. Unguenti was right next to me looking at some cute human girls. You know, the ones that are always giggling at handsome guys hanging out in trees. Trees were definitely more comfortable that those human manufactered benches.

I'm the older twin so it's my duty to protect the younger. And I'm not so sure about this young human girl. We don't trust her-we aren't that stupid. But we did agree to help her. We thought that it would be amusing. Stalking her was. But humans were smart and minipulative beings. They weren't so smart when it came to the supernatural, but that was fine with those in the Ghost Zone.

The point was, what if she is tricking us? What if Sam was just faking the concern for the ghost boy? What if she had known that we were there and that we aren't human? If she is tricking us...

Then she would pay. She would pay dearly for trying to hurt Unguenti and I. My brother is the most important thing in the world. Life wouldn't be the same without him.

. And that's exactly what Unguenti had done. He must have been to concentrated on the human girls or something... A few snickers fell out of my mouth.

Unguenti's face was as red as a tomato."Shut up!" he yelled.

Which in turn made me burst into a full laughing session. This world was definitely more entertaining than what we had come from. There was no way we would leave this place to go back there.

"Huh, what's wrong Tucker?"

That made me turn my attention back to Sam and what was currently going on. Tucker, huh? Then the dark skinned boy standing next to Sam must be the boy she called. He had a expression of surprise and joy on his face. "Who are they?" he asked.

Well, we certainly aren't the reason Sam called, no sir.

"That's Luceat and Unguenti. I think they can help Danny!" Thank you, Sam, for that little nugget of imformation.

Unguenti waved."Hullo! I'm Unguenti and this is Luceat."

I hopped off of the tree and landed right in front of Tucker. He took a step back startled. My was emotionless (I hope) as I got close to his face to study him. More like his eyes though. After all, they do say that the eyes are the windows to the soul.

... And so, I don't think this guy is an evil overlord.

The look on his face was priceless though. He looked as if he might have pee'd his pants. I went into a fit of some very _manly_ giggling. Very manly. The laughter behind me belonged to Unguenti though. Little bastard. My laughter was awesome! I turned around. Cue death glare.

Uggh. No effect.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked. Nervously, because of me of course.

"Two reasons." Two fingers were held up."1, 'cause it was hallarious. You looked like you were going to take a piss in your pants. 2, caution."

Sam snickered."It was pretty funny. But, why caution?" she turned her eyes on me.

"Simple." Unguenti said."We don't trust you."

"Why?"

I raised an eyebrow. How stupid can she be?

"Nevermind." Dumbass.

"Anyway," Tucker put on a serious face. "Do you guys know any one called 'Rex'?"

Unguenti and I froze up."How do you know that name?" my brother's voice was low and sickly sweet.

Oh man. When that voice comes out, you know shit's gonna go down.

Tucker and Sam's muscules tensed when the voice came out."W-When I came home from school, a guy stopped me in the street. He asked me if I had seen some twins and held out a picture of you guys. I told him I would look out for you and told me to tell you guys if I saw you that 'Rex and the others are looking for you'."

I turned to my brother. We gave the same broad grin."Rex."

"And the others."

_"They're here!"_

* * *

><p>Danny sipped from a cup of coffee. Ah, coffee. It's always there for us in time of serious energy need. Even if you're a ghost. Danielle was curled up next to him, sleeping. She was actually very clingy, but it wasn't all that surprising considering what she had been through and what is happening. Oh man, Danielle was <em>so<em> cute. It was times like this when he forgot that she was only three. The little girl was _way_ too mature for her age.

"HOLY CRAPPOLA!"

Danny jerked his head up in surprise. Sadly, the movement woke up Danielle and she blinked up at him with eyes that said '_what the {BEEP} is going on?_' But he didn't see that. The ghost boy was too busy staring at the strange men that were looking at them.

It was obvious that they were brothers. They were both very alike, they might as well been twins. But one of them was a tad taller and had darker eyes and hair. They both had brown hair and sort of hazel eyes. Average height. But the weirdest thing was, they both had these curls that were longer than any other stands of their hair.

The lighter one stared at us with curiousity and.. pity? The darker one was the one who had yelled and he had shock written all over his face."Ve~, fratello(1). Aren't these guys kinda like the others?" It was the lighter one that asked with an italian accent.

Danielle stood up, defensively."Who are you?" she asked venemously.

Ok, so she was protective of him. That's nice.

The lighter one suddenly had a very stupid grin on his face."Ve, I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is my older brother Lovino."

Lovino glared."I can introduce myself just fine, bastard!"

Danny blinked. Well, he's rude. Danielle moved out of her defensive stance-thingy."What do you mean by others?" he asked, curious.

"Nothing." Lovino said quickly, glaring at Feliciano some more.

They were hiding somethng. Even Danielle could tell. Or at least Lovino was. Feliciano wasn't really bothering to hide it.

"Oh, we just took in five people from the streets. They all looked really strange, like you guys, but really hungry. So I made fratello take them in and I cooked up some pasta." And Feliciano just kept smiling while his brother facepalmed.

Danielle suddenly plopped down beside Danny all defenses gone. He could understand why. After all, these men looked defenseless and the younger brother was pretty kind to let so many people he didn't know stay at his house.

"Ve~ I know!" Feliciano exclaimed quite suddenly."Our house is really big. If you're stuck out here, we still have room at our house!"

"WHAT?!"

Everyone was shocked. "You _still_ have room in your house?" Danny asked, amazed.

"Yup!" Felciano's head bounced up and down."We're rich!"

_Obviously._

"NO! We are not housing more strays!"

"Please fratello!" Cue the all powerful puppy eyes that all younger siblings seem to have. Except Danny. Which seriously sucks.

You could see the older italian starting to cave into the eyes.

"Ok, ok,! Fine, dammit!"

"Wait!" Danielle spoke out."What about Sam, Danny? She won't know where we are."

"Yeah. She'll kill herself worring about us.." he turned to the brothers."Do any of you have any pens on you?"

Lovino shook his head, but Feliciano took a pen out of his pocket and threw it at Danny. He took out his journal and jotted down a quick note."What's you guys' address?"

"*****(2)"

"Thanks." Danny put the note against the building."Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**1. Fratello means brother in italian**

**2. This is suppose to be the address**

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry that I didn't get off my lazy ass and do this chapter. And that it was so short. But I had fun doing Luceat's POV! :) Oh, and I don't own Feliciano or Lovino, Hidekaz Himaruya and FUNimation do. They are from the anime/manga series Hetalia.**

**Well, ciao!**


	13. More Visitors From Ignotum, Whut?

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Everybody knows that...**

**Random news: A few nights ago, my ickle sister threw a Scrabble peice at my head! 8D**

**Chapter 13-More Visitors from Ignotum, Whut?**

_"WHAT THE HELL?!"_

You know what is the most pleasant sound in the world? A teenage girl's shrill voice when she is freaking out. And something even better? Sarcasm. Yup. Unguenti took his hands off his _very_ sensitive ears located higher up on his head. Man could that girl scream. Freaking huge lungs. Anyway, all of those who had read the previous chapter should be able to figure out why Sam had made that painful noise. If not, then you need to read that chapter over and pay close attention to the ending of it with the italian guys.

As hopefully many of you have figured out, Sam had just found the note that Danny had left. What truely is amazing is how something hadn't happened to it. I mean it was sitting in the _open._ But let's just ignore that little mistake the author's lazy brain made, 'kay?

Unguenti looked over Sam's shoulder to read the note. And raised his eyebrows.

_Hullo Sam_

_Stuff happened which involved two italian guys which resulted in them taking us in even though they have five other people with them(they're rich) Just thought I'd let you know. And the address is *****._

_Danny_

"These ghost friends of yours are idiots aren't they." Luceat stated."They trusted complete strangers."

Unguenti totally agreed with his twin. Didn't human parents say to not trust strangers? 'Cause he was pretty sure they did.

Sam sighed."The only good thing about this is that these people only live a few houses down from mine."

And thus, the geek said his first thing since the note was found and read."So, do you know them?"

"Um, they probably know who I am. The people in my neighborhood are a bunch of gossipers."

"So, how much time are we gonna waste?" the twins harmonized.

Has anyone else found that to be totally cool?

* * *

><p>"PASTAAA!"<p>

Feliciano's infamous line rang through the totally gigantic building that is the home of the Vargas brothers. Why? Well you see, it all started when Danny and Danielle told dear Feli that they were hungry. Then the kitchen's surface was sudden covered in spices and noodles and the little Italian invented the dish known as pasta.

Not really, but if you haven't tasted his pasta you haven't lived. *slurps noodles*

Anyway, Feliciano's line rang through the house and some ghost things fell in love with pasta. This happens all the time in the Vargas home, so you peoplez have no need to worry.

Danny slurped up some noodles."So, where are these other people you have taken in?"

"Those bastards have gone out looking for some friends of there's." Lovino commented.

"Why do you call everyone bastard?" Danielle looked up with semi-innocent eyes.

"Because... Umm.."

"It's a habit of his." Feliciano chirped."If he gets to know you better, he'll upgrade it and describe what _kind_ of bastard you are! Like Antonio."

"The tomato bastard is a tomato bastard and nothing else!" Lovino exclaimed, red dusting his cheeks.

Danny smirked."Feli didn't say he was anything else."

"WHAT? NON MI PIACE LUI!(1)"

Feliciano frowned."Then why is your face red, fratello?" he gasped."Are you sick?"

Danny shook his head."No, he's fine."

"You like boys?" Danielle cute neon green eyes looked at Lovino with curosity."My Mommy and Daddy says that people like that deserve to die, but you don't seem bad."

There were many reactions. Danny looke like he was going to blow up. Feliciano frowned and Lovino sighed.

"Danielle." Danny grabbed her hand."That is not true. Only terrible people like your parents deserve to die. Nothing is wrong with a boy liking a boy or a girl liking a girl. Your parents were very terrible people and you shouldn't believe evrything they say. Ok?"

Danielle nodded her head."Ok. Does that mean that I'm not a burden to you guys?"

"NO!" Feliciano jumped to his feet."You have been a complete joy to us! Right, fratello?"

Lovino nodded, then he did the impossible and smiled."You may be a bastard but you're an adorable bastard."

Danny coughed. And hacked."If anything, _I'm_ the burden." he said after his coughing fit stopped.

Danielle jumped into his arms and hugged the ghost."No, you're not."

The ghost boy smiled and hugged back."Thank you Danielle."

In the background, the Vargas brothers smiled. They also came to the conclusion that Danielle had abusive parents and Danny had rescued her even though he was vey sick.

Oh, by the way, Danielle was upgraded to the 'adorable bastard' for anyone who is interested.

"FELI-CHAN, LOVI-CHAN, WE'RE BACK!"

"We're in the kitchen!"

"DON'T CALL ME LOVI-CHAN!"

Danny and Danielle stopped hugging, but the little half-ghost girl stayed on his lap. Both were obviously curious as to who the others were. The kitchen door slammed open. Very dramatically, too. Standing in the doorway were five very weird looking people.

"Excuse me, but who are they?"

* * *

><p>Sam, the twins, and Tucker stood on the doorstep of the italian's house."Should we just ring the doorbell?" Tucker asked nervously.<p>

"Wimp." Luceat said, and promtly banged on the door.

Unguenti smiled."OI, OPEN UP THE DOOR!" he yelled.

"STOP HAMMERING ON THE DOOR, MY EAR DRUMS ARE BLEEDING, BASTARDS!" Guess who that was?

The door opened up to reveal a _very_ pissed Lovino."Yes?" he hissed.

Sam stepped forward."Um... my name is Sam and-"

"Ungu-chan!" a black blurr knocked down Unguenti in a quick glomp. The black blurr was a very vicious glomper.

And the black blurr happened to be a little kid with curly black hair and a long red coat. And gold pocket watch was attached to it and sticking out of his hair was... bunny ears?

Luceat laughed."Honey!"

"Unguenti? Luceat?"

Behind Lovino was a very strange assortment of people. One of them was the boy Tucker had talked too except his hood was down and horns were sticking out of his hair. There was also something sticking through his neck. Another was a girl with blonde hair that went to her shoulders. Her weirdness was the dog ears and tail. A tall boy with short black hair and a white mask that seemed to be made of bone and come out of his skin. Last, a brown haired boy with glasses and features that made him look like the typical devil.

Lovely.

They must be 'Rex and the others'. More from the _magical world of Ignotum_. Note the sarcarsm in that statement please.

"Come in!" a cheerful voice from somewhere in the back called out.

* * *

><p><strong>*you finish reading the chappie and see the author rocking out to some weird song with the dude that is in her new profile picture*<strong>

**_Ore-sama saikou! Sakyou!_**

**_Saigo ni warau nowa Ja!_**

**_Ore-sama! Kimatta ze!_**

**_Danke!_**

***they notice***

**Soarra:Crap!*turns off music* Ok guys! This is the most awesome Prussia! He'll be helping me with the ANs. And stuff... No idea why though.**

**Prussia: 'Cause I'm awesome!**

**Soarra:Shut it. By the way, it was fun kidnapping him. 'Toni and the pervert's faces were hallarious.**

**Prussia:Last night she promised to give me beer if I did this though!**

**Soarra:Yup. So, I was bored today. **

**Prussia:More like her kindle needed to charge.**

**Soarra:So _I was bored today._ Thus, this chappie was born. Cookies were made during this chapter, too.**

**Prussia:REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! *munches on cookie***

**Lebewohl!**

_1. I do not like him in italian._

_Lebewohl is goodbye in German. Hopefully..._


	14. Breakers of the Fourth Wall

**Disclaimer:I do not own either DP or Hetalia or Prussia.**

**Prussia: I'm so awesome!**

**Chapter 14-Breakers of the Fourth Wall**

_The air was so thick_ Feliciano could probably cut it up to put on his pasta. But that doesn't sound very good so I doubt that he would... Oh well. BACK TO THE STORY!

"Ok guys!" the twins said, clapping their hands and standing up.

"Time for introductions~!" Luceat smiled.

"All of you know who you are, so let's start with-"

"YOU!" both the twins pointed at Feliciano.

Feliciano smiled(very much like an idiot, but don't tell him that or he'll cry)."Ve! I'm Feliciano Vargas. I begged my fratello to take in the strange ones, 'cause I didn't think they like having now home. Fratello, you next."

Lovino sighed."I am Lovino, Feli's older twin. I don't want any of you bastards in my house." Then he glared at all of them.

"HULLO! I am Rex!"

"Hi! My name's Honey..." the little boy who jumped the twins chirped.

The girl sighed the sigh. You know, the oh-my-god-I'm-surronded-by-idiots sigh."Hey, I'm Plebeio."

The tall guy must have been the silent type, because all he said was, "Silento," Geez, even his _name_ knew that...

Devil Boy smiled. It wasn't a nice smile, it was calculating. Like he was trying to find everyone's weakness's by looking at them."Hello, my name is Avaritia."

Tucker snickered. Avaritia's eyes and calculating smile turned toward the techno-geek."What pray tell is so funny about my introduction?"

Tucker coughed then smiled sheepishly. Thank god it was a real smile even if it was sheepish."Your name kinda sounds like a girls."

"Ok then!" Sam leaned forward and pushed Tucker back."I'll go next. I'm Sam Manson. This is my friend Tucker Foley."

Danny lifted a hand in greeting."Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. I'm the ghost that apparently everyone wants to help. Over there is my...relative Danielle."

Feliciano giggled,"Isn't it kinda funny how both of you have almost the same name?"

Lovino suddenly slumped into a laying down position. Everybody was surprise, even the author. Feliciano grew worried. "Ve, are you okay, Fratello?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Everybody let loose a breath of relief."I'm just so GODDAMN BORED! This 'introduction' wouldn't take so long if the author didn't have so many characters! WHAT THE HELL ARE VENEZIANO(1) AND I DOING IN A DANNY PHANTOM FIC ANYWAY?"

Suddenly on a nearby wall(AN:The Fourth Wall :D), a black portal opened up. It showed a blonde, curly haired girl with glasses sitting in Math.

"What the hell Romano?!" Soarra yelled."I do _not_ have a lot of characters! And you and Italy are there because I'm to much of a lazy-ass to make OCs. Hetalia is my current obbsession so there you are. AND DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL WHILE I'M IN MATH!"

"Ve~! Hi, Soarra!" Feliciano waved.

"Oh, hey Italy!" Soarra pulled the portal closed. She banged her head on her desk while her class and teacher stared at her.

"You really don't like Math, huh?" Prussia said from his spot on the floor.

"Nope."

* * *

><p>Danny stared at the wall where the portal disapeared. Completely weirded out. "So.. That's the author, Soarra?"<p>

"_Si_,"

"Does that happen often?" Sam asked.

"No, not really." Feliciano chirped."Just ignore it."

"Ok then."

The silence afterword was very uncomfortable. Luckily, it was broken."I've been wondering this for a while," Unguenti spoke up."Why are you guys here?" he gestered to Rex and the others.

Rex and Plebeio gave each other nervous glances. Luceat narrowed his eyes."Yeah. Come on, it can't been that bad."  
>Avaritia pushed up his glasses."We can help Danny get back to the Ghost Zone."<p>

Sam and Tucker whipped their heads around to look at him. Sam, in hopeful way. Tucker... well I don't know about him. I'm not a mind reader.

"You can?" Danny asked.

Avaritia nodded."Yes. In Ignotum, I am very wealthy. I can get information very easily. All over the world there are portals into the Ghost Zone the open and close-"

"So all we need to do is find one?" Tucker interupted.

Avaritia held up a hand."You should learn not to interupt people who haven't finished speaking." Tucker's cheeks turned as red as a tomato."They only stay open for a limited amount of time. And if you exited out of another you won't be in the same place or time zone. But I've learnt that there are human made portals." He smiled. Very calculating."And one of them is here in Amity Park."

"Really? Sam grinned."Who built it?"

"The Fento-"

"No." Danny growled. His neon green eyes glowed as Danielle came flying into his lap."I am never going there again." He didn't say anything else to them. All he did was speeze Danielle tight in his arms and whisper probably comforting things into her ear. Isn't it adorable how much he hated her abuse? Bonding time~!

"Where is the other one?" Honey spoke up.

"Wiscounsin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Prussia: O.O This story... has a plotline?!**

**Soarra:Ja. I thought you already knew that.**

**Prussia:DX**

**Soarra:Sorry it's so short. Since it's a filler chapter I didn't really write much. I'm also suffering from a serious case of Writer's Block. It sucks _balls_. Ugh... **

**Prussia: Hey Soarra? I kinda forgot to tell you earlier, but Antonio(yes, the same one from the last chapter) and Francis are coming over.**

**Soarra:WHAT?! Even though I am a fangirl of you guys doesn't mean that that can come over to my house and trash while drunk!**

**Prussia:We won't trash it this time! Please? :)**

**Soarra:-_-...Fine.**

**Prussia:Yeeeess! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. Fruitloop

**Disclaimer:I do not own either DP or Hetalia or Prussia.**

**Soarra-*stares at Latin homework* Screw this! I'm gonna write a new chapter!**

**Prussia-O.O Mein gott...**

**Chapter 15-Fruitloop**

_Danny's eyebrow raised in wonder. _"That's where the other Ghost Portal is? The dude must be pretty rich."

In front of them loomed a ginormous castle. In another setting it would be a pretty good horror. Well, without the Packers flags flapping in the wind.

"Yeah, he's rich." Sam muttered."How could the mayor of Amity Park NOT be rich?"

"This guy's the mayor?" Luceat and Unguenti chorused.

Avaritia nodded."Indeed."

It was only Sam, Danny, the twins, and Avaritia since to many people would ruin any chance of stealth. Not to mention Lovino was right with the amout of characters. They were all going to check out the place. For all they knew, the portal might not be working correctly.

"Let's move." Luceat guestered to the castle.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Unguenti whispered. Danny grabbed Sam's arm and they all turned invisible, then floated onward across th huge lawn. You could practically hear 'Mission Impossible' playing in the background. They phased through the thick walls of the castle. And when I say thick, I mean THICK. When they emerged from the wall, they were exsposed to an explosion of orange and yellow.

"My eyes... they burn..." Unguenti muttered, wide-eyed.

"This guy is seriously obsessed with the Packers." Sam said shocked.

"No kidding."

Still invisible, the group crept around, looking through hallways and in rooms, not saying anything except for the occasional mutter about the decor.

"Where is this damn portal?" Danny complained loudly.

"Shh! Someone is coming!" hissed Avaritia.

Sure enough, footsteps rang through out the hallway they were standing in. Danny pulled Sam over andthey flattened themselves against the wall. Avaritia and the twins did the same thing. A man with long white hair pulled back to the nape of his neck stomped down the hallway in a fancy suit.

"Blasted... How could... portal.."

Once Danny heard that, the rest was just a bunch of waffle. He floated after the man who was most likely Vlad Masters with Sam by his side. After tugging on their sleeves, the other followed. Masters quickly led them into a room they had discovered was his library. He marched straight up to his and pressed down a gold football(1). Suddenly the fireplace parted and there was a staircase that led down into the shadows of hell.

**Otherwise known as the fruitloop's lab.**

The group waited until the doors closed to phase through and follow Masters down into the shadows of hell.

**Otherwise known as the fruitloop's lab.**

Now, back to the group because Prussia keeps on butting in.**(Prussia: XD) **They found themselves in not-all-that-well-lit steel room. On the shelves and tables were many substances that were either neon green, or glowing.

Or moving. Moving is good too.

Masters was in the back of the lab, near an octogan opening on the wall. He was typing away on some sort of computer. Suddenly, green light filled the lab. The opening in the wall had opened.

The Ghost Portal.

* * *

><p>"It was incredible."<p>

"Wee~! XD"

Danny tossed Danielle up into the air and caught her in a swift swoop. "Everything was neon green, but you can see floating purple doors in the distance. I saw an huge island with buildings styled from so many diffrent places and times. Avaritia said that that is the Seireitei."

"Wow, sounds really cool!" Danielle squealed as she went up into the air again.

"It i- Hey, where'd you go?"

Danielle was floating in the air above him. It kinda looked like she was trying to swim. Doggy paddle because she's 4. Danny laughed. The little ghost girl pouted down at him."Bastard," she grumbled.

Danny gasped, then narrowed his eyes."Danielle, don't say that word. Ok?" Danielle nodded."Now then. LOVIINOOOOO! DON'T CURSE SO MUCH! YOU'RE INFLUENCING DANIELLE!"

Lovino poke his head into the living room, looking irritated."Don't yell so danm loud, bastard!"

"Stop cursing then."

"Ve~! If fratello stopped cursing, then the appacolypse would finally be here."

"Exactl-HEY! Whose side are you on Feliciano?!"

"SHUT UP GUYS!" Sam yelled from the kitchen."OR MY BOOT WILL MEET YOUR FACES!"

"Ow..."

"Exactly. You were that loud."

"WEE~!" XD Looks like Danielle figured out how to fly."Danny, look at me! Look at me!"

Danny turned to look at Danielle. He smiled and clapped."Good job Danie-"

THUMP.

Danny collasped onto his knees, coughing and hacking. It hurt to cough. The back of his throat stung and he gained a metallic taste in his mouth. Dizziness clouded his brain and his sight blurred. Something was suddenly splattered on his hand. It looked red. Danny closed his eyes, hoping for the pain to stop.

"DANNY!"

Sam looked in horror at her friend. The one who had just collasped and had coughed up a little pile of blood. Was his time here? Had he worked himself to hard?

Everyone else had pretty much the same reaction as her. Lovino was frozen, Feliciano was sreaming and crying like Danielle. Avaritia and the rest had rushed in.

Avaritia's expression hardened. "He needs to be in the Ghost Zone. Soon, if not now. Silento, get Danny. We're going to the Fentons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Soarra- I could have probably made it longer, but that seems like a good place to stop. I'm sorry guys, but this thing is gonna end soon.**

**Spain(Antonio)-*whispers to Prussia* Who is she talking to?**

**Prussia-*whispers* The audience.**

**France(Francis)- Good. I thought she was insane like Angleterre. **

**Soarra-GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Spain & France- NEVAAA!**

**Prussia- Hey Soarra? I think this story is slowly turning to crack.**

**Soarra-Yeaah..**

**Spain and France-Read and Review!**

_mein gott(german)- my god_

_fratello(italian)-brother_

_Angleterre(french)- England_


	16. Demension Doors

**Disclaimer:-This proves that I don't own, right?**

**Prussia, Antonio, & Francis-Yes. **

**Chapter 16-Demension Doors**

_Sam held Danny's hand as _they flew above Wiscounsin. Luceat was carrying her. On the other side of Danny, Danielle was floating, never taking her eyes off of him. She was like a hungry fox and Danny was her prey. That kind of freaked Sam out, even though she found a ton of concerned swimming in the four-year-old's eyes.

Avaritia was carrying Danny. Pity showed on his face. It angered her. He wasn't even acting like there was a chance of survival for Danny! He was just so technical and calculating. It bothered Sam, though it made her very grateful that he was working with them.

Tucker was being carried by Rex. His position seemed so uncomfortable for him it seemed laughable. Even with the tense atmosphere, Rex was chatting Tucker's ear off. And it wasn't all that clean and innocent stuff too judging by Tucker and Pleibeio's(she was in hearing range) red faces.

The kind italian brother's were being carried by Unguenti and Silento. Feliciano was being carried carried by Silento and looke like he was about to cry. Sam would like to think it was because he was worried about Danny, but how he glanced up at Silento's stoic face every once in a while told her diffrent.

Unguenti had Lovino. The italian man looked like something was being crushed to smithereens inside of him. Probably his pride. He was, after all, being carried by a guy who is(probably) younger than him. That will always crush one's pride.

Sam's eyes lit up in delight as a castle swam into her vision. Danny will live.

* * *

><p><em>Daaaaaaaamn...<em> Lovino raised his eyebrows in surprise. Packers overload. It was one of the only things he noticed. Everything else was a blur, they were going so fast. It didn't really surprise him though. Sam was yelling at them, desperately. They were probably flying so fast to get her to shut up.

Her yelling wasn't all that smart, though.

It had attracted a ghost. Lovino didn't think anyone else could tell, though. But he had picked up on the silence of the castle, the occasional flashed of neon green. And it was all behind them. The ghost was following them.

"GAK! Ow..."

Lovino rubbed the back of his head. _Ow, ow, ow..._ _dio danazione(god danm it)... _Unguenti had just ungracefully dumped him on the floor. _Steel_ floor. Ouch.

He noticed that Avaritia was already at what he assumed were the controls for the Ghost Portal. It was right in front of him, in all it's octagon-shaped glory.

Lovino froze as he heard footsteps behind them. And he was the only one that did. All the others were busy. Nobody else but him noticed the footsteps or the shadow that were creeping up.

A green light lit up the lab. Avaritia had opened up the portal. Everyone huddled up to glance into it and Sam picked Danny up slowly. _Questa e la mia occasione.(This is my chance.) _

As he felt fingers touch him slightly, Lovino sprang and pushed them all into the portal. Even with the feeling the Ghost Zone gave him, he could feel the portal close behind them. _Salvo...(Safe...[Danger-version])_

But he thought to soon, as a funny smelling cloth was brought to his mouth. Blackness over took him.

* * *

><p><em>Ow, my head...<em> He... was alive? He could have sworn that he would have been gone forever. Never thought would he see his friends again as his vision blacked. Never to see his... very distant relative again.

Slowly, his neon green eyes fluttered open. They stared up at the neon green sky. He... recognized this. If he was where he thought he was, then why did he feel solid ground underneath him?

"He's awake!"

Two familliar faces swam into his vision. He definetely knew them, but they're names... What were their names?

The girl smiled, it also looked like she was about to cry."Oh, Danny. I was so worried."

Then she leaned in. She leaned in and she kissed him. Her lips were a bit chapped, but they were warm. It felt good and... and just _right_. She pulled away and he smiled.

Sam. That's what her name was.

* * *

><p>Feliciano gulped in air. Tears streamed down his face. His body was curled up. He was hyperventilating.<p>

And it was all because he had no idea where he was and his _fratello_ wasn't responding to him.

When he had first waken up, Feliciano had felt shocked. What had just happened? He wasn't anywhere that he recognized. All he knew about his location was that he was in the Ghost Zone. Lovino was sitting right next to him. They were leaned up against a purple door as if they were thrown at it. That would explain why his body ached all over.

He had tried to wake up Lovino. Lovino never responded as Feli shook him, yelled at him and even opened his eyes. Lovino didn't even groan. He kept on sleeping.

Feliciano carefully picked himself off the ground. He wiped his eyes and eyed the purple door. Maybe... Maybe the person behind that door could help his _fratello_? It was possible. But, but what if that person hurt them instead of helping them? Feliciano glanced at Lovino. His soft eyes hardened.

Even if that possibilty was there, if there was also the possibility that this person(or ghost) could help Lovino then he would take it.

He walked up to the door, careful not to step on Lovino, and raised his fist. At first, he hesitated. Feliciano closed his eyes. _It's okay. _he thought._ This will help fratello. This will help him._ He knocked on the door.

He waited. And waited. Nobody opened the door. Nobody came. He knocked again. Nobody opened the door. Feliciano eyed the doorknob. He reached out and twisted it. The door opened and he peered inside.

It didn't look like much. A gray hallway with doors spread out. The italian man looked at all of the doors. None of them seemed any special except for one. It seemed... familliar. It called to him. He would open that door for he knew there was help in there.

Feliciano bent down and carefully picked up Lovino. He stepped into the hallway. The door closed behind him. Slowly, he moved toward the door that called to him. Now that the door closed, he realized that the hallway wasn't perfectly quiet. Yelling and scuffling noise came from the calling door. People were fighting.

For some reason, it made him smile. It reminded him of the times when he would get his friends all together. They always seemed to get into fights. It was actually pretty funny.

Feliciano opened the door. And gasped. That gasp brought attention to every person in the room. Everyone of his _friends_ in the room.

"Umm... Help?"

* * *

><p>"How could you?"<p>

Luceat wanted to murder them. They deserved to _die_, already dead or not. Their friends, _friends_ had betrayed them. Guards from Ignotum held him back from Rex, Avaritia, Plebeio, Silento and Honey. He didn't care if he could see guilt on their faces. He didn't care if Honey looked like he was about to cry. All he really wanted was to smack that arrogant smirk off of Avaritia's face.

Unguenti watched the scene take place, confused, but still feeling a bucketful of betrayl. It really didn't make much sense. They were the ones who had helped Luceat and him escape. Why would they turn them into the guards to get thrown back into their prison? No sense at all.

"Why did you do this?" Unguenti said, quietly.

"Wahh!" Honey broke into a loud sob."I'm so sorry Ungu-chan!" He tried to run to the twins but Silento picked him up by his collar.

"We were forced." Plebeio's voice was quieter than his and he had to strain his ears to hear her.

He knew Luceat didn't."What about the others?" he asked."What were done with them?"

"Exactly!" Luceat yelled."Where's Danny and Sam? Tucker? Poor Feli? Lovino? I bet they're dead!"

"No," one of the guards smirked. The traitors were hurded out."They were sent to different demension doors."

The twins eyes widened. "Demension..doors?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Me-*peers outside window* That's a nasty storm. Stupid hurricane. The only thing good about you is that school is cancled.**

**Spain-That's nothing. I've been on a ship during a worse storm.**

**France-So have I.**

**Prussia-...I haven't. I have been through a tornado before though.**

**Me-My neck hurts... But I think this chapter is longer than the others! It better be...**

**Prussia, Spain, & France-R&R**


	17. Doppelganger and Escape

**Disclaimer: Why can't we just put 'Disclaimer'? Fine, I don't own.**

**AN: Also, I don't know if anyone has noticed yet, but when I wrote last chapter, Avaritia said that they were going to the Fentons. I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT ;-; Instead they went to the fruitloop's castle. I'm so sorry...**

**Danny-Nice going.**

**Soarra-O.O WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Chapter 17-Doppelgangers and Escape**

_Holy shit... _Danny stared at Sam. Did she just... kiss him? N-Not that he didn't enjoy it, but.. He was a ghost. He couldn't stay in the human world for long. At first, he threatened her and then he scared the crap out of her. Why would she like him? It didn't make any sense. Behind Sam, Danny could see Tucker raised his eyebrows and smirk suggestively at him and Sam. Danny blushed- or at least he _think_ he did. It's kinda hard to tell when you're blushing without a mirror, especially when you're a ghost.

"S-Sam?" he stuttered, then cursed. _Nice going there Fenton._ he thought. _Stutter after being kissed. Real smooth._

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam looked so concerned for him.

What about herself? Was she and Tucker alright? Danny sat straight up, ignoring the slight pain shivering down his back. He scanned around them and into the horizon. No sign of anyone else. He couldn't see anything except for Sam, Tucker and a few purple doors in the distance. Danny noticed that on the little floating rubbish they were on, there was a purple door as well.

"Yes, I'm okay." Danny frowned." Enough about me. Sam, Tucker are you guys alright? How did we get into the Ghost Zone? Where is Danielle and the others?"

"Slow down there, lover boy." Tucker held his hands in front himself. Danny blushed at the reminder. "Sam and I are okay. At first we were at the mayor's manor to throw you into the Ghost Zone so you wouldn't die. For some reason, Lovino pushed all of us in. We were imeadiatley knocked out by breathing in chloroform(1), I think. We woke up here with the others no where in sight."

Danny blinked at him, his brain trying to process the information. Realization in 1...2...3 "Ohhhhhh maaaaan...(2)" he groaned."How are we gonna find the others and get you out if we're stuck here?"

"No idea," Sam and Tucker chorused with grim looks on their faces.

"Lovely."

* * *

><p>"Look, look Germania! It's me~!"<p>

Feliciano ran his eyes over the faces in the room in plain shock. What- What was going on here? A quiet Asian man with brown eyes was staring at him and Lovino, his eyes widened. A stocky man with slicked back blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes was standing. He looked like he was about to shout at all the other people in the room. A man with curly brown hair and leaf-green eyes was hanging off of a man that shocked him. He had brown hair a little bit darker than Feliciano's auburn hair. One random curl sprouted from his hair. The man's green eyes darted from Feliciano to Lovino. The shocking was...

This man looked exactly like Lovino.

Just like how the Asian man looked like his best friend Kiku Honda, the blonde man looked like Ludwig Beilshmidt, his... crush. That curly haired man was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the man he, Lovi, Danny, and Danielle were talking about just a few days before. He saw others too. Gilbert Beilshmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland, Alfred Jones... And there, right in front of Ludwig's identical twin... was him.

He looked exactly like Feliciano. Same auburn hair with that random curl. Same warm hazel eyes. Same ditzy expression. The only thing diffrent about him was that he was wearing a blue Italian uniform form WW2. Everybody else was wearing WW2 uniforms too.

Finally, Lovi's twin(not Feli) yelled out what everyone was thinking. "What the f*** is going on? Is that _me_ in your arms? Who the hell are you? 'Cause my _idiota fratello_ is right there!" he pointed to Feliciano's own doppelganger.

"I don't know, Lovi." Feliciano said weakly.

"Who the hell is 'Lovi'?"

* * *

><p>"Demension Doors?" The twins eyes widened.<p>

"That's bad." Luceat whispered.

Demension Doors. They were the doors that(obviously) led to diffrent demensions. But not all of them were safe. Some led to demensions where fighting and killing were the only things the residents knew. Some were safe and pretty decent, but... There was the danger of meeting your doppelganger. When they see a exact copy of themselves, how were they going to react?

Unguenti and Luceat winced. Once, before they were imprisoned, they had gotten lost and had found the Demension Doors. Not. Fun. They had landed right in front of their doppelgangers. It wasn't a pleasent experience. Their doppelgangers in that demension were very, very annoying.

They flirted with girls _for fun. _

Unguenti let out a deep breath and put a calming hand on Luceat's shoulder."Okay, you need to calm down so we can find a way out of here."

Luceat looked up at his brother sharply, then sighed."Fine."

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom flew over his home Amity Park. He admired the town below him, yet kept a loook out for any ghosts that were causing harm. Danny couldn't wait until his patrol was over. He could then go back to Sam, his girlfriend, and play video games with his best friend Tucker.<p>

What Danny didn't think would happen is smash his face into a purple door that appeared out of no where.

The dor opened and he was pushed to the side. Luckily, he was still floating and hadn't plummeted down into town. That would hurt. Danny peeled his face off of the door. Ow. If he looked down, he could see that his cheek was red. Ow.

"Hey, it's Amity Park!"

Wait a second... Tucker?

"But we need to find the others!"

Sam?

"Yeah... No offense to them, but Lovino and Feli don't seen smart enough to find their way out of the Ghost Zone."

"True."

"Guys!"

Did Danny just hear himself? Finally, the Hero of Amity Park faced the people in the doorway. His jaw dropped immeadiatley at the sight."What?"

The sight of Sam, Tucker, and himself.

...

"What the f***?" Danny's doppelganger mutterd with wide eyes.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Sam replied.

"Shit." the doppelganger glared at Danny."This is a Demension Door."

Danny looked at him, puzzeled, getting it, but sort of not."What?"

The doppelganger pushed Sam and Tucker back into the Ghost Zone. Then he glared at Danny."Forget you saw us." He slammed the door.

The purple door disapeared with a _'pop!'_. He gazed at the place where it once was in a daze."What just happened?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." Feliciano apologized quickly."My <em>fratello's<em> name is Lovino. I like to call him Lovi."

"The guy in your arms?" his doppelganger asked, energetically.

"_Si_,"

"Well," Feli #2 pointed to Lovino's doppelganger."This is my _fratello, _Romano."

"_Gott nein_," a groan turned Feliciano's attention to Ludwig's doppelganger."There's two of them."

"What's wrong with that?"

Gilbert #2, Antonio #2, and Francis #2 exchanged one look between themselves. Feliciano froze. That look... was not a good look. He recognized it from when they were up to no good. Like when they glued Roderich's bed onto his ceiling, with Roderich still in it.

"It's the most amazing thing ever." Antonio #2 exclaimed."Two Romas and two Itas."

"Ita is so cute!" Gilbert #2 said. "Almost as much as my awesome bird!" The bird on his head chirped. Feliciano blinked at it.

"And Romano~.." Two words. Raep. Face.

Antonio #2 pouted at Francis #2."Just no stealing him from me again."

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!"

Gilbert #2, Antonio #2, and Francis #2 froze. Ludwig #2 sighed and rubbed his temples. He looked at Feliciano."Now, it's obviously that you are not this idiot," He pointed to Feli #2. Feli #2 frowned."So, what's your name?"

"I'm Feliciano Vargas. What's your names?" He just couldn't keep calling them #2.

"Ve~!" his doppelganger bounced forward, a smile on his face again."I'm am Italy Veneziano. But you can call me Italy!"

Feliciano frowned in confusion. Italy? That was the name of a country. Of _his_ country. Why...?

"I am Germany." Ludwig- no _Germany_ said.

"I am Italy Romano." Lovino #2.

"I AM ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" Gilbert #2.

"I am Spain!" Antonio #2.

"My name is France, _mi amore_." Francis #2.

"I am Japan." Kiku #2.

"I am Austria." Roderich #2.

The names went on and on. They were all the names of countries. Did everyone here have the same name as a country? It didn't make any sense... Where is he any way? It seemed like a diffrent demension and might as well be one. Why else would there be another version Lovino and him? Was he in the past as well? They were ,after all, wearing uniforms from WW2.

"Why...?" Feliciano interupted the person who was currently introducing themselves."Why are you all named after countries? Where am I?"

Germany and Japan exchanged looks."Would you believe us, Feliciano-san," Japan began."if we said that we were personified countries?"

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and immeadiately saw darkness. She blinked them and waited until her night vision came in. One of the perks of being part... dog, she thought the creature was. Finally, she could see the steel ceiling above her. Slowly, she moved out of her bed, freezing everytime it creaked.<p>

She shivered and grabbed her jacket off of a chair that stood in the courner of her room. She tiptoed out the door and softly closed it behind her. Her feet barely made a sound as she padded down the hallways. She froze as she saw a neon green light. The guards. What was she going to do?

A door. There was one behind her. Quickly, yet quietly, she opened it and ran inside. The door was closed just in time. She held her breath as she watched the green light that leaked into the room get brighter and then smaller. When the green light disapeared completely, she let out her breath.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

The captured ones. It was all her fault that they were here. She wasn't able to stop him. They stared at her in astonishment. She put her finger to her lips to hush them. She reached into her coat and pulled out a golden object.

"I need to get you out of here, quick."

A key.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Me: Ta daa~! I tried to make it longer than normal, cause I got a new reviewer! Thanks astro-.-luvr and kaitykat24! And look! Prussia, Spain, and France were in it! I don't own them and their hallarious awesomeness.**

**Prussia: I am awesome, aren't I.**

**France: Reap Face?**

**Spain: Two Romas?! *faints***

**DKK:*walks in* Soarra, I am back from being kidnapped-*stares at Spain* Did you knock him out?**

**Me:NO! He fainted.**

**DKK: Probably 'cause he couldn't handle me. *smirks***

**Me: Your head has swollen again.**

**DKK: -.- Poop.**

**Me: R&R!**


	18. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any other things that pop up in this fic.**

**Chapter 18-Goodbye**

_Sam put her head in_ her hands. "What are we going to do now?" she asked, not looking up at Danny and Tucker.

It seemed kinda hopeless. They were stranded in the middle of the Ghost Zone, a place that even Danny (an effing _ghost_) had only heard things about. They didn't know where their friends were. For god's sake, Luceat and Unguenti probably abandoned them. This made her think how Feliciano and Lovino were doing. Where were they? How they doing?

Sam suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see Danny with a smile. "Poor, naive Sammy." he tutted.

She frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sam demanded.

He kept on smiling. "What do you think you're talking to?"

"Danny Fen-"

"I don't think you heard me," Danny interupted her. "_What_ do you think you're talking to?"

Sam's eyes widened. "A ghost..." Oh... She slapped her forehead. How stupid of her. Even if Danny didn't know his way around the Ghost Zone, he could get around it along with Tucker and her.

"I feel so stupid," Tucker muttered.

Danny walked to the edge of the floating ledge that they and the Demension Door were on. He looked off into the distance, as if searching for something. He grinned and pointed somewhere off in the distance. "Over there, very far away, I saw something move. I think it was another Demension Door opening and closing." He turned back towards them. "I think we might have found another person."

"Who knows," Tucker exclaimed excitedly. "It may be Lovino and Feliciano."

"Exactly."

"So, are you just going to fly us over there one by one?" Sam inquired.

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, I can't carry both of you."

"I'll go first then."

* * *

><p>Danny dropped Tucker onto the ledge and then landed himself. This was the door. He knew he had seen the familliar auburn hair go through this door. The thing was, he could have sworn that he had also seen a limp brown head of hair. Danny hoped that he had seen that wrong. Desperately.<p>

"Well, let's go." Sam marched up the door and turned the doorknob.

Whatever Danny had been expecting, it was defiantly not a regular hallway with several doors dotting the walls. It seemed to plain. Why would a Demension Door pop up in a place like this? From what he had heard, Demension Doors only came out in very important places. If that was the case, who or what is here?

Tucker took the first step into the hallway. Danny was surprised. He kinda expected something to happen. But nothing did. Tucker took another step. Nothing happened. Sam tooked a step into the hallway. Nothing happened. Danny, deciding it was safe, took a step inside the hallway.

A sudden shreik rang throughout the hallway and a plasma ball faded through the wall and headed straight for Danny's head. He yelped and dodged just in time. The plasma ball soared through the Demension Door and out into the Ghost Zone. Danny pitied the poor ghost that that would hit sooner or later.

"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT FOR?!"

Sam, Tucker, and Danny looked at each other. Silently, they agreed. Sam marched up to the nearest door and with her womanly strength(1) kicked the door down. For the second time (not that Danny, Sam, and Tucker knew that), every person in the room's attention was drawn to the people in the doorway.

There were a ton of people in the room. It seemed that they had arrived in the middle of an argument and five people holding back this one guy. The shocking thing was that in the middle of it all, there were two set of Felicianos and Lovinos(both Lovinos were both awake and not injured, but looked very pissed off). Also the guy being restrained looked like a creepier copy of Danny.

"There he is!" the Danny copy shouted. "I told you I felt a ghost enter this building!" He paused. "I just... didn't expect it to be me."

"Well life is full of beautiful surprises, no?" an over the top French guy exclaimed.

"Stuff it frog(2)!"

"Well, maybe except for l'Angleterre's life, but that's expected."

"HAHAHAHA!" a rude guy with glasses interupted them. "You guys still fighting?"... This immediatly breaks the stereotype that people with glasses are smart.

"Umm... Excuse me." Sam raised her hand. The room fell silent and she blushed as all the attention was directed on her. "Where are we?"

"Let me answer that." the Danny copy floated in front of them. "I am Ghost Zone. You can just call me Zone if it's a mouthful for you though." Zone was wearing a black and white suit, the white glow surronding him brighter than any other ghoat Danny had seen before. His hair was a shade darker, so he wasn't a perfect copy of Danny. The ghost didn't question that Ghost Zone was his copy's name. Everything else was so weird, he was just starting to accept all the other odd things that came his way.

"If you are talking about on this Earth, you are in the UN building, New York, in the middle of a... _special_ United Nations meeting. Demension wise, you are in the 1st demension or door of the Ghost Zone. The world of Nations."

"I'm sorry..." Tucker's eyebrows furrowed together. "... what?"

"Nations." the British dude who still had his hands around the Frenchie's neck said. "We are the personifications of the countries. We are born with our nation, live our nation's history, and will die with our nation. I am Great Britain, my brothers and I make up the United Kingdom even if they are all bloody wankers."

"I am France." he smiled seductively at Sam. "And who might you be?"

Danny raised a eyebrow at the French nation, not moving an inch to help Sam. She could take care of herself. He was proven correct when Sam's fist came down on France's head, knocking him out cold. "Anyone else want to try?" Sam announced loudly.

"Vee~!" the two Felicianos hid behind a irated buff man. The man sighed and put his hands on both of their heads. Danny noticed that the Romanos were inching towards a ditzy-looking man who beamed at them. He looked oblivious to everything that was going around him. Danny grinned as he realized that this was probably this demension's 'Antonio'.

"Good," Sam smirked.

Danny turned to Zone. "If you're the personification of the Ghost Zone, than can you help us find the rest of our friends and head home?"

Zone looked at him, silent. "Sure." he finally said. "But you're going to owe me something."

"I'll give you anything. We just need to get home." Danny smiled at Sam and Tucker.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lovino stepped forward. "Let's go right now!"

Zone scowled and held up his hand. "Quiet. Danny said for me to help find the 'rest of your friends' too, right? Well, I have to find them on a map first." he turned to Danny. "What are their names?"

"Danielle..." Danny scowled. "..Fenton, Luceat, Unguent-"

"Woah, stop there," Zone interupted. "Luceat and Unguenti, huh? Sorry can't do that."

"Why not?" Tucker demanded.

"They're wanted by Ignotum. Not to mention they were caught by the ghost police a few hours ago. I can't just break into my own prison because you guys hang out with criminals."

"What? Why are they wanted?" Feliciano asked.

"For crimes against Ignotum and their secrecy, I think." Danny, Sam, Tucker, Lovino, and Feliciano gaped at him as he simply turned around and headed for the door. When he noticed that they weren't following, Zone called out. "Coming? I already know where Danielle is."

"I guess we're just gonna have to leave them behind." Danny muttered as they walking behind Zone. They soon reached the door and entered the Ghost Zone again. "I just hope they're alright and they actually deserve being imprisoned."

* * *

><p>"Danny!"<p>

"Danielle!"

A white and black blur zoomed into Danny's open and welcoming arms. Danny stroked Danielle's white head as she weeped into his chest. He smiled, happy that he had found her. Well, technically, Zone had found her. She was fast asleep on the doorstep of Zone's house. He had found her when he was going to the United Nations meeting. He didn't have the heart to just toss her back into the Ghost Zone's green deph's where she had come from. So Zone took her inside and let her sleep on his couch.

Seeing as she was a ghost, or half ghost, he had known her name because she was sort of his citizen. Danny couldn't thank Zone enough, but Danielle must've been really scared when she woke up in an unfamilliar empty house in the Ghost Zone. As Danny looked up, he saw Zone smiling at him and Danielle. Danny grinned back at him in thanks. Zone nodded and suddenly clapped his hands.

"As touching as this is, we need to leave if we want to get to the portal anytime soon."

Sam suddenly gasped, her eyes opening wide. "My parents! How long have we been gone?!"

"I hope not very long." Tucker replied, his eyes even wider.

"Then we really do have to hurry." Zone grinned, like he found their realization funny. He probably did. "But Danny? Can I speak with you for a second? It won't take long, I promise."

* * *

><p>Danny smiled as he saw the green swirl of the Wisconsin portal up ahead. Danielle raced ahead, Lovino shouting on her back. Danny followed her, laughing as Sam screamed at him to slow down. Behind them, Tucker and Feliciano were hanging onto Zone, who had decided that he would torture them by being as slow as possible.<p>

At some time, they all landed on the rock that the portal was floating on. The regular humans were let down, laughing. Zone watched them all, smiling. At one time he was like that, but being as old as the first humans had definetely changed him over the years. You don't just go through different time periods and tend to still be the same. He was even older than China and Russia(3).

Finally, Zone looked directly at Danny. The ghost must have forgotten his promise to him. Zone stared at him for awhile until Danny finally noticed. He stared back at Zone until his eyes widened and he remembered. Zone smiled at him softly.

"It seems to be time that you all leave this place. Until you die, that is." Zone spoke clearly yet very softly. Their laughter died down.

"Yeah." Feliciano chirped. "We should really get home."

"Yeah." Lovino grabbed his brother's arm and pulled them through the portal.

"_Ciao_, Ghost Zone!" Feli managed to say before disapearing into the portal.

"Goodbye," Sam grinned at Zone. "Let's go guys." She started walking toward the portal, Tucker and Danielle following.

But Danny didn't leave Zone's side. Earlier, when Zone pulled him over, he told Danny what he wanted from him and why. Danny had understood why completely, Zone had made sure of that. The smile had disapeared off of Danny's face as Sam notice that he was not following them. Sam turned back at Danny, waving Tucker and Danielle to go ahead. She frowned.

"Come on Danny." she said. "Let's go."

"I'm afraid he can't, Sam." Zone said emotionlessly.

"What? Why?" she demanded.

"Don't you remember the deal, Sam?" Danny said quietly.

As Sam's eyes widened, she also felt like her body had just shut down. "No..."

"_But you're going to owe me something._" Zone quoted. "He promised me that he'll stay here in the Ghost Zone. It is where he belongs after all."

"But... why...?"

"I'm sorry Sam." Danny said quietly.

"YOU'RE _SORRY!_" Sam yelled at him. "Anything, but that. You could've chose something els-"

"Sorry, but it was on my terms." Zone suddenly grinned. "Besides, he'll still be here when you die."

Sam stared at Zone and Danny, but also looked like she wasn't. Danny finally left Zone's side. "C'mon Sam." he helped her to her feet. "You need to go home." Sam stopped as they were right beside the portal. "Sam?"

She suddenly pulled Danny into a deep kiss. He suddenly regretted his choice. Danny really did love Sam, he had realized that earlier. He really didn't want to see her go. But if he had a second choice, he still would've chosen this. Danny was a ghost. He belonged in the Ghost Zone. He didn't want to feel that sick and weak again.

Danny pulled away, not because he wasn't enjoying it, but because he was losing his breath. Sam stared at him with her bright eyes, dulled. "You ready to go now?" he whispered.

"No," Sam gulped, visibly. "But I will."

Danny watched as she turned away and disapeared into the portal. He and Zone stood in silence, Danny still staring at where his beloved disapeared. The silence was unbearable. Danny felt he should blame Zone for not letting him go, but he couldn't. Sam was hopefully going home with Danielle, Tucker, Feliciano, and Lovino. She would be safe until she died of old age.

If she could, Sam could find someone else, but Danny had a feeling that she would stay single for the rest of her life, waiting until she died so that she could see him again. His thoughts were interupted by Zone as he cleared his throat.

"Well, are you ready to leave?" he said.

"No," Danny repeated. "But I will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Me: And done!**

**DKK, Prussia, and France: *busy poking Spain***

**Me: -_-" Are you guys listening?**

**DKK: Nope.**

**Prussia & France: What?**

**Me: -_-" Okay, I know that it's been like a month since I last updated.**

**France: She was busy with me, ohonhon! *smirks***

**DKK: Really?**

**Me: NEI! France!**

**France: Ohonhonhon~!*slips away***

**Me: Du er en total jævel(4)...**

**DKK: What language was that?**

**Me: Norwegian. Anyway, I could make up a ton of excuses, but I'm gonna be honest. I'm really lazy. But I hope you enjoyed this last really long chapter. Anyway, I hope you've also noticed that we are only a few reviews away from 100. So whoever is the 100th reviewer gets to choose a prompt that has to something to do with GoCH.**

**Prussia: Like what happened to the twins, Danny meeting Sam after she dies, ect...\**

**Everyone: SO REVIEW!**

1- Womanly strength, don't underestimate it.

2- frog is what England calls France for reason.

3- These two are the oldest countries I can think off.

4- You're a total bastard... (Norwegian)


End file.
